P is for Pimp
by GravityNeko
Summary: Tohma as a pimp? Shuichi serves as a hooker in Tohma's high class Pleasure Palace. The man is not only his pimp, but his lover as well, one which Shuichi would die for. However, trouble strikes when a stalker starts to frighten the kinky kitten. AU.
1. I Adore Thee

A/N: Ok a few of you will and are probably wanting to murder me by stoning or lynching...all I have to say is CHILL I'm not trying to degrade Shuichi in anyway nor am I serious about this pairing...I was bored. ok this isn't about him...it's about tohma...just like the story Unspeakable.

Disclaimor: Do not own Gravtitation.

* * *

Shuichi looked at himself in mirror and spotted his pimp in the doorway. 

The man was five inches taller than himself, he had bluish green eyes and platinum blonde hair. A black hat pulled low over them as the fur lined jacket pulled close to him. "Are you ready?"

"Seguchi-sama..."

"How many times have I told you to call me Tohma?"

"I'm sorry, Tohma," He looked up at his pimp with large amethyst eyes. "How soon?"

He observed his hot pink vinyl hot pants and black crop net-shirt in the mirror. He touched his matching knee boots then pivoted and made his way over to the man and began to fiddle with the other's pant waist. "Not now..You won't be seeing any johns today either."

"But what about that foreigner?"

"Which one?"

"The blond."

"No. Especially not him."

Shuichi's eyes widened. _Was that jealousy he heard?_

"You're jealous..."

"Don't be ridiculous..."

"But I'm not..." His small fingers deftly unbuttoned the older man's pants. "You're jealous, Tohma...Worried about some foreigner taking lil' ol me away. I won't leave. You know I whore myself out for only you."

His fingers curled around the collar of the blonde's long coat.

"You mean to say you love me." A cynical-amused look came into Tohma's eye.

"Something like that.." He went to turn away but his pimp yanked him back.

"Don't walk away from me, Shuichi...You're body is mine, bought and paid for." His voice was sharp.

Shuichi flinched for a second.

He never knew what Tohma would do. It wasn't that the man was violent. No he wasn't like the other men who whored out their bitches. He didn't become visibly angry and violent. His pimp was as cool a cucumber. His glassy bluish eyes held a mixture of laughter and seriousness. His smile was foreboding because every time he smiled at you, you never knew what he was really thinking.

Every whore in town knew he was in love with Seguchi Tohma. The sugar daddy of Japan.

"Shuichi…"

"Yea,"

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"What?"

"Don't give that man ideas."

"Right.." He walked back to the mirror felt the man's grip release on him.

He watched the other in the mirror. "You're awfully jealous for me being just a whore."

"You know what they say…keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your bitches right in your pocket."

Shuichi grinned at this; he was valued and that's all that counted.

* * *

As I said...this is no offense to Shuichi..he just became my lucky participant when my creativity starting to wander. 

if you love it fine...if you hate it...I don't give a damn...i've seen worse excepted here. this'll probably end up on GAFF. but I don't care.


	2. He's Mine

A/N: Since so many enjoyed the first chapter I decided to make it multichapter...

* * *

Tohma walked downstairs and met the blond in the door.

"I told you not to come here."

"But I've just gotta have that piece of ass you got." He smirked and blew out cigarette smoke. "One ride with me..."

"Fuck off, Yuki!" Tohma's eyes smoldered. "He's not working tonight."

"Shit...you sound like you're jealous. Never seen a pimp jealous over a bitch."

Tohma stepped menacingly close. The man was two inches apart from him. Yuki had the advantage of height, but Tohma was no coward.

"Listen and listen closely...I could own you...you'd be down on your knees begging me. You could be my bitch too. In fact, you're not far from it."

"Do you always talk to your customers that way?" The other man spoke back without flinching.

"Only the ones who think they own my property."

Yuki stepped back two large steps and craned his head up to look into the well-lighted window. He watched as the sheer curtains outlined the hooker's lithe frame. "Very nice." He murmured as he was about to take a drag.

The other man narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't have said how many times men who had come to his establishment had looked at Shuichi like he was a piece of raw meat. Just a bit more ass to satisfy their animal lust, and this man was no different. "Unless you've paid….you're not to go near him…In fact..your money is no longer good here."

"What do you mean my money's not good here?" The blond asked turning his gaze at Tohma's retreating figure.

The platinum blond started up the stairs of the building. "Just what I said."

"Something's not right…you're hiding something…All the years I've been coming to you. You never once forbade me any particular whore."

"You never once showed interest in stalking any of them."

"It's not stalking if you pay…"

"Shuichi wasn't paid for the week…And like I said, unless you pay…stay away from him…" He stopped on the stairs and turned. "No. I repeat…stay away period. I don't go near him. Ever. Unless I give direct permission. You're scaring him."

The door closed to the up stairs floor and Yuki was stuck looking up at it. He snorted and blew out more smoke, looking at the window which no longer shared the presence of the pink-haired hooker. Tohma was awfully tight with Shuichi. It must've been due to the fact of the confirmed rumors: Shuichi was Tohma's personal whore…his bitch. His eyes flashed and he remembered large, amethyst eyes looking up at him, a strange look on his face. Just another hooker-emotionless-but Kami he had made the most erotic groin tightening, exquisite sound when Yuki had collapsed on him that first night. Even through that face of his had remained passive.

Yuki had afterwards been satisfied with the sex because he liked to watch the boy's face try to suppress any emotion he might have been feeling. It was exciting. He'd requested Shuichi every time afterward. That was until Seguchi had now recently cut him off. "Fuckin' bastard…"

He could go with another hooker, but neither the red-head nor the passive, serious green-haired boy had suited his fantasy. Tohma had offered a girl named Ruby who had jet-black hair and a curvaceous body but for some reason he'd been quickly turned off by the constant noise she made during sex. No…the pink-haired male hooker had been different. It must've been the way Shuichi had dictated the rules of sex the first time. Yuki had been surprised that Seguchi let his whores have that big of mouths and that free of reign. He'd simply grinned and said,

_"Sassy little trick aren't you?"_

_He'd replied, "If we're going to do this let's just do it…Don't hand me any crap. I'm doing this for Seguchi-sama.."_

That must've been what drove Yuki to start this embarrassing business of stalking.

* * *

Tohma entered the room and caught Shuichi in a pair of spandex black sleeping shorts and blue top. He was sitting on the bed listening to a CD player. The pimp closed the door quietly behind him and crept up, pushing the pause button on the player. Shuichi stopped bopping for a moment and turned around in confusion. He was met with Tohma's brilliant cerulean eyes.

The boy looked positively erotic.

"Hello, Tohma…" He said in a breathy voice.

"Hello, Shu-kun..." The blond put one knee of the bed and leaned over pressing a kiss to Shuichi's expecting lips.

"Mmm.." Shuichi murmured closing his eyes as Tohma's tongue danced over his lower lip scintillatingly. "Oh, Kami-sama."

Tohma mounted the bed more, pushing the CD player aside and pulling the headphones off. He straddled the boy's waist, pressing and rubbing his thumbs along the hooker's side tantalizingly. "Does this feel good?" Tohma asked with a wicked torturing grin in eyes and an intoxicating smile.

Shuichi could feel himself becoming incredibly hard.

His pimp licked the pad of his own thumb then dipped it into Shuichi's belly button, probing gently as his other finger's tickled the rest of his abdomen. He rubbed himself against the other getting highly aroused himself; euphoria entering Tohma's eyes.

"Oh!"

"How much do you love me, Shuichi.."

"A lot-Ah.." His gasped at the wonderful sensation.

"Good." Tohma calmly got off. "If you love me. You won't ever bring up that foreigner again."

The pimp manipulated his bitches by various methods; Tohma used Shuichi's feelings against him. Shuichi was always sure his pimp adored him as much the hooker loved him. There had to be a reason why he was the main whore to his pimp. There just had to be a reason that spelled love. He smiled. "All right. I just thought that he'd be good for business is all…" He sat up and reached for his CD player.

"We can find others, Shuichi."

He then closed the door and left.

The boy went back to playing his music and fell asleep thinking of the way Tohma's face flushed as he gently molested him. "Tohma…" He murmured dreamily.

* * *

A/N: Usually molested means a bad thing. This time it's a good thing the way I'm using it. It's longer than the first. Depending if I get to at least 10 votes will probably when I'll post the next chapter..Oh...and why they keep refering to Yuki as a foreigner...Tohma has his reasons for not correcting Shuichi. 


	3. Market Excursion

A/N: first intimate Tohma/Shu scene...nice...hope you liked it!

Warning: adult language

* * *

Shuichi woke up the next morning to find two things: one, that his CD player's batteries were dead and two, a bouquet of red roses.

He sat up eagerly and inhaled their lovely sent.

_Tohma must've sent them. _Was his first thought as he got up.

Many people would have begged to differ if Shuichi told them that Tohma loved him, but he knew it was so. The pimp showed his love in the dearest way possible, he slept with only him on those odd nights when he became lonely.

Tohma was a very loving person despite what others thought.

Shu fiddled with the roses and watched as a card dropped to the table. He picked it up and opened it scanning the inside. His heart froze when he saw the signature.

He dropped the card and ran from the room, throwing open the door and scurring up the stairs to the loft where Tohma's bedroom was. Shuichi threw open the door to the pimp's luxurious bedroom and pounced into the other's bed frantically and proceeded to bury himself beneath the navy blue coverlet.

Tohma started awake with a light snort and brought his platinum blond head from beneath the matching pillow. "What is it, Neko-chan…" Shuichi's nose was now pressed to his, his eyes were wide. Neko-chan was Tohma's cute pet name for him. "It's that man…How did he get in my room?" The hooker murmured confused. "He brought me flowers…how did he get in?" His voice was much calmer.

"So he tried something again ne.."

"I thought he was a regular customer…but he's scary." Shuichi added, pressing his face to Tohma's chest.

Tohma rested his hand on the boy's slim girl-like waist. He massaged the supple flesh beneath it with his talented fingers and rested his chin of Shucihi's head, listening to the kitten's soft breathing. He looked down._ Fallen asleep again eh?_ He slowly extracted himself from the other's embrace and tucked the covers deeply and warmly around the other. He ground his teeth. Again that troublesome stalker was interfering with Shuichi's ability to work. With his whore constantly scared of some obsessive stalker however the hell was he supposed to work!

Tohma began to discard his red pajamas and changed into his blue Chinese style outfit. It was one of his garments he liked the most. He slipped into the pants then pulled the tunic over his head along with the vest. He turned as he straightned the clothing and looked at the kitten fall sleeping soundly. He shook his head and exited the room closing the door, and descened the stairs of the loft.

When he had reached the second floor, passing the third, he made his way into the kitchen where he found the American K polishing his sniper rifle at the table.

"You're up early." Tohma observed retrieving the pot of coffee and pouring himself a cup.

"I heard a prowler last night. I almost picked him off but he got away before I could shoot."

"Must've been Yuki." He murmured taking a drink.

"Yuki? You mean the blond with the emotionless look that's been stalking our star?"

"That's him. He broke in a left him flowers." He set the mug on the table. "I don't know whether he's trying to fuck him or scare him off, but right now Shuichi's up in my bed afraid."

"That's rare for neko…He's usually so feisty."

"Yes, I know." He walked over to the window over-looking the sink and looked out it. "K…"

"Yea, Boss."

"Shuichi is to go to the market today…I want you to accompany him. I don't trust him by himself. That stalker might approach him. No one approaches any of my whores without paying." He turned and leaned against the sink. "Keep an extra close watch on him."

"You got it."

He sighted down his weapon.

"No casualties this time, K, I expect no incidence to take place today; just a simple shopping excursion."

"Roger."

* * *

Shuichi made his way through the market place in clothing that completely fit his lifestyle; they were black thigh-length jean-shorts, red crop-top tank top and a pair of matching Converse. He held a plastic grocery bag in one had, his bodyguard K, two feet behind him with a paper bag in one arm. The boy looked back at K but for the most part ignored him; he was trying to forget his stalker by enjoying himself. He looked from side to side for more items and his eyes lit up when he spotted a candy shop. He quickly made his way over there, ducking and dashing between several people.

When he reached the counter instead of bending at the knees he bent over, looking at the display with interest, leaving his ass up in the air for all to see. He hummed glancing at all the delicious looking treats and swinging his rear from side to side. K saw this and promptly groaned. There had to be someway he could stop Shuichi from making himself a sexual predator's target. He did things that he never saw as a possible red flag to draw stalkers to him. The way he dressed even was positively pornographic. He made even the most casual ensemble look erotic by common standards. He pressed on trying to reach his ward's side before some sicko decided to take a swing at Shuichi.

Unfortunatly, trying to get to Shuichi at the moment was like trying to cross a raging river.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the thoroughfare, oblivious to his audience, Shuichi was being ogled actively by the blond who'd frequented Tohma's whorehouse many times. Yuki couldn't quite explain this urge that compelled him to see the boy but he couldn't stop himself. He smoked his cigarette watching the hooker shake his ass from left to right as he perused the candy display. He smiled through the smoke, his erection hardening. The boy tapped on the glass to get the shop owner's attention and pointed to the candies he wanted to purchase. The man didn't seem to take notice of Shuichi's outlandish appearance but promptly bagged the goods and took the money from the young male.

Shuichi turned around and headed over to meet a tall blond pony-tailed man by the name of K. He was American and Yuki had had the privilege of meeting him when he had been on the receiving end of one of the man's weapons when Tohma had first kicked him out.

Yuki's eye narrowed and he flicked the cigarette to the street and ground it beneath his foot.

_Now…how to get you….Did you receive the flowers…is that why you've got K following you so close he's almost up your ass?_

The business man licked his lips. Being married was never what it was cracked up to be, Ayaka had been a wonderful example of a devoted wife but when it came to being in the sack with her she had no potential at all. It was no wonder he'd gone looking for alternatives. Having sex with Shuichi had brought realization to him. He'd been looking for the relief amongst the drought in his marriage—and he had found it. It was something that Ayaka had never been able to offer. Arranged marriages these days never were what they were cracked up to be. He sighed and realized he'd lost sight of his piece of tail and growled in frustration.

If at first you don't succeed try try again.

* * *

A/N: more insight to Yuki's character oooo….what's gonna happen next? 


	4. He's My World

A/N: wow…it's looking good…I just finished ch 3 (I know they're short) and I now start on 4.yay

* * *

Shuichi was almost home when he was stopped by the sound of lovely vocals ringing through the air. He turned and smiled and watched a brunette singing his lungs out on the corner of the market street. People stood by and watched as well smiling at each other as the young man danced for the pure joy of it. Shuichi switched directions, making his way over to the vocalist. He stood on the edge of the crowd, leaning against the wall of a building. He began to sing softly himself drawing the other man's attention to him. Ryuichi looked toward him and broke out in a large toothy grin. "SHUICHI!" He exclaimed and bound off the top step of the building, tackling the other.

The plastic grocer's bag dropped to the pavement, sending cans rolling.

Shuichi lay on his back while Ryu sat on his stomach looking down at him.

_Wow…story of my life. Isn't this a familiar position?_

The crowd had started to disperse already.

"Ryu…" He groaned.

"Sorry, Shu-chan…" Ryuichi scrambled off and helped his friend to his feet. "I just got so excited to see you. It's been awhile since you've been down to see me. Tohma isn't locking you up like Cinderella is he?" He gripped his friend's shoulders.

"Oh, no…nothing like that…" The pink-haired one dismissed.

"Good. So did you come down to play na no da!"

"Not quite…I was on my way back from picking up groceries…"

"That and three or four more cavities."

"K…" Shuichi sighed looking at his bodyguard.

"Shuichi, you shouldn't run off like that. How am I to protect you? That stalker could be around any corner…"

"If he is…I haven't seen him," He muttered irritated then rotated his shoulder.

"One can never be too careful."

"Shuichi…do you want to come over to my place."

Shuichi's eyes brightened then dulled. As much as he would have loved to, Tohma was expecting him back and Tohma was not to be disobeyed. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryu, but Tohma's expecting me." He smiled. "He'll be hungry if I don't make him a nice healthy lunch. He works too hard." With that Shuichi calmly walked off, headed back towards the red-light district. K was hot on his tail. "Tell me…what do you really feel for Tohma….love or fright?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Does he hit you?"

"That's none of your business. Anyway I enjoy doing stuff for him."

"Does he…you act as if stepping the wrong way will displease him."

"It will."

"That's a good relationship?" K asked skeptically.

"Tohma is my world…I only want to bring him pleasure and make him happy." Shuichi stated as he kept walking.

"And if it's at your own cost…"

"He never yells or does anything else without purpose…He loves me."

"Are you afraid if you displease him he won't love you anymore?"

"Exactly."

"You've got a messed up relationship, kid..." K said.

"There's no way I could displease him though, and there's no way he'd trade me for someone else." Shu turned winking. "I make him harder than he's ever been before after all…"

K took a mental step back at this declaration. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Shuichi was one hot item. If K were of the homosexual nature he supposed he'd have fallen for the boy too like the rest.

* * *

"Tadaima!" He announced coming up the steps.

K had kept a close eye on his ward and closed the front door calmly following Shuichi into the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen to find a raven-headed girl named Ruby standing at the stove while two other prostitutes by the name of Hiro and Suguru sat closely together. Suguru was sitting patiently on the other's lap, rubbing his partner's thigh. K pretended not to notice this display as he set the groceries down and exited the room. Shuichi could hear a faint purr coming from the green haired boy as Hiroshi played with his fishnet stocking. Ruby pretended not to hear the moans coming from them but simply rolled her eyes. The pink-haired boy unpacked the groceries then shot an exasperated glance at them. "If you two keep moaning like that he'll find out."

"Mind your own business…" Suguru groaned.

"Yea, what Seguchi doesn't know won't hurt him." Hiro concurred.

Suguru began to run his hand up Hiro's sexy leopard print shirt. His leather pants were partially unbuttoned wear Suguru was rubbing his bear foot against the bulge in the pants. Shuichi pretended not to watch this display and Ruby simply whistled to herself, keeping her eyes focused on the stew.

"Just be careful….If Tohma finds out you're screwing around with each other he may boot one of you out…Probably you Hiro since Suguru makes more money…"

"I can't help it that I'm not small." The red-head murmured and continued to pet his lover.

"I'm going to take a shower." He murmured leaving the other's to themselves.

* * *

As soon as he entered Tohma's room he found himself thrown onto the bed, the light form of his employer straddling him. "Tohma!" He squeaked out.

"I've missed you….naughty boy." The blond bent down to nip at the side of the other's neck.

"Tohma..."

"Call me master. I want to play a game."

"What kind?"

"A game in the shower."

"I was just heading..."

"I know." He grinned and Shuichi saw heaven in his eyes.

cut

* * *

A/N: yea no lemon…well maybe a flashback description…nothing to R because I like my account… 


	5. Hardworker

A/N: flashback sexiness…not enough to have be get killed by

* * *

Shuichi collapsed on the bed with a contented smile, basking in the sun that streamed the through the blinds as he dampened the comforter beneath his nubile and naked body. He could feel a soft breath against his cheek and turned his head to gaze at his lover.

Tohma had his arms thrown over his head and lay on his stomach cheek pressing against the bed. A white towel was draped around his waist, slipping low on his hips to give Shuichi a peak of the other's hips and cute butt. He grinned.

"Stop watching my ass..." Tohma muttered.

"But it's cute." Shuichi said with a wink as he turned to his side.

Tohma grunted and didn't say a thing more as he drifted off to sleep quietly.

He shivered feeling every wave of pleasure engulf him over and over again. He reminisced back their game in the shower:

_Tohma's skilled tongue made a line from his shoulder to his lower back while Shuichi pressed himself against the slick tile under the pounding jets. He moaned loudly, practically purring like a kitten. _

_He giggled once as his pimp and lover nipped his hip gently with his teeth. He could feel Tohma pressing into him, hovering as he caged him in with his arms. Shu's face flushed with excitement and eroticism. He felt the other's hand slip forward to grip in the front, fondling gently--so much Shuichi thought he would come. _

_And he had._

_"Tohma..." Shuichi looked into the other's eyes._

_He twisted, looking over his shoulder, cheek pressed against the title._

_Tohma was a gorgeous, cerulean eyes sparkling under platinum blond soaked bangs._

_"Hai..Neko-chan.."_

_"Aishteru..."_

_"You say the cutest things..." He kissed the other's bare shoulder._

He giggled loudly then covered his mouth and glanced at the sleeping blond by his side.

The hooker rolled over then snuggled next to Tohma, inhaling the other man's scent and taking in his warmth. _I'm loved…Tohma really loves me. And…he makes me feel good. _He flushed warmly in his cheeks. _He protects me and he wants me to be his. I am his. My body and soul belongs to him. _He closed his eyes quietly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Early that evening, Shuichi started work again. A man came in and the hooker was instructed that the customer was to be treated very highly. He was to be given the _Special _plus a _regular_. "If he gets rough don't struggle, it's just how he is. He's a valued client. Don't put up a fuss and he won't bruise you." Tohma informed him resting against the door. "Another one?" Shuichi muttered. "What's this one into bondage and pain?"

"No." His pimp said all too quickly.

Everyone must've known that Tohma Seguchi didn't allow but was aware of all sorts of proclivities. As such, he never questioned his customers. He did inform the _guests _that none of his whores were to be bruised or mishandled in anyway. He wouldn't allow for their skin to be flawed by the crack of whip in the hands of a careless john. He always made sure they understood this; especially when they picked Shuichi. The boy was his top dish and his skin was perfect, never had a boy looked so thin or his skin so soft.

Shuichi'd been around the block but he didn't like those who liked to beat while they had sex.

He'd been with one man who'd tried cutting him. The man didn't get very far because Shuichi kneed him in the crotch, screamed bloody murder and that's when K and flown into the room AK-47 ready and pointed at the back of the guy's head.

Needless to say…the client never showed his face at the Pleasure Palace again.

Come to think of it the police never did find that body.

"Shuichi….Shuichi…Are you listening?" Tohma's voice broke in.

The pink-haired boy looked up, hand rest on his yellow shorts. He tugged at the black top, hand dipping to the band of his waist. "Shuichi…stop that. I don't have time to play."

"Oh?" The minx arched an eyebrow.

"You're making me _very_ horny and the customer will be here soon."

"I can give you a fiver."

Tohma's face turned beat red.

"There's no time…Stop being a naughty kitten and do your job." He leaned down and kissed the other long and slow. "If you do a good job I'll give you a present."

"All right…let the bastard in."

"Shuichi!"

"I'll be a good sex kitten." He lay on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air, hand propping his chin up. "I promise."

"Shuichi, you're going to be the death of me."

"Yeah…but what a way to go ne." He leaned up and arched his back, stomach revealing its flat and sexy self.

"Shuichi…behave." Tohma sighed and reached for the doorknob. "You're a priceless asset to me. I don't want to see anyone hurt you. Don't provoke the man, all right?"

"All right…" An imaginary cat's tail twitched behind him as he waited the man to come into the room.

* * *

The customer arrived five minutes later. He immediately took off his belt as he closed the door, dropping in upon the chair by the door. Then he unbuttoned his pants. He grinned as he looked down at Shuichi. "Just what I wanted…Something nice and small." _Great…Possible pain. Shuichi thought disgustedly. _The man didn't look to be into anything but he was big. Bigdidn't go well for him. He wasn't innocent anymore but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "If you can handle me." Shuichi spoke up, giving the man fuck me eyes.

The man grinned but then his grin turned into a sour frown as he barked, "On your knees!"

When he didn't comply quick enough the man stomped over and flipped Shuichi onto his stomach, ass in the air. He quickly stripped the young boy of his yellow shorts. The client looked at them. "Cute."

Without further warning as usual the man plunged forward, gripping Shu's narrow waist. He grunted slightly in pain, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes as the man ruthlessly pushed him forward. Shuichi almost cried out but didn't using his arm's the brace him from sliding forward. His head was ducked down but all he could think about was Tohma. _Tohma, Tohma, Tohma…_

Just get it over with.

It hurt. It was about their pleasure never about his. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

* * *

Shuichi sat curled in the tub by the end of the night, looking into a pair of cerulean eyes and skilled fingers stroked and massaged his body.

"You made good money tonight…"

"Nn," was all Shuichi replied.

"Four regulars and a Special."

"Can we not talk about it now?"

"I suppose…" Tohma had tossed his coat onto the bed. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbow and he sat on a towel beside the massive tub pampering his favored bitch. "I'm very proud of you."

The boy lolled his head and stared with loving yet tired eyes at his lover. "Aishteru…"

"Sa." (1)

"Can I have a day off, Tohma-kun…"

"Maybe…if you truly think you've earned it, my wonderful little whore."

"Your whore needs a break…You've been telling that strange guy I'm not working, but that's not true. You only tell him that because you don't want him near me. What if he finds out…"

"Shhh.." Tohma stood up. "You talk too much."

"Soooorry."

"Shuichi. None of that lip." He leaned over menacingly but the boy only smirked at that moment. "I'm gracious to you because I love you. That and you're the finest piece of ass we have here."

"I know." The imp grinned.

"You're a ball buster."

"That too."

"Saucy minx…" He laid a towel over the wrack near the tub. "Hurry up…I can't have you getting that flawless skin all pruny."

"Are my looks all you care you?" He pretended pouted.

"I'd be lying if I said I could care less. You're looksdraw in customers…"

Another pout.

"They're also what turned me on to you."

"As long as you're one of the reasons…I can let it slide."

"You better." He exited into the bedroom. "I'll be in my office…you can go out tonight but I want you to take someone with you."

"Can't we play Neko play?"

Pout.

"I have work…maybe tomorrow."

"No. Now."

Tohma turned eyes wide then narrowed. "Neko-chan! Don't you take that tone with me."

"But I want to play with the big bad puppy."

Seguchi groaned as he felt himself getting hard. Shuichi just had to raise one soapy leg out of the water while arching his back and…

"C'mon…Tohma-kun…"

"I have business tonight." He snapped and hurried away before he creamed his pants.

Shuichi chuckled, licking his lips. "I still got it."

* * *

1. Sa: I know.

if you want to know any other tterm I've used...like fiver...regular...special...ask and Ill tell you privately...


	6. Lucky Night

A/N: I liked the last chapter how bout you….

* * *

Shuichi and Hiro discreetly went out for a night on the town. They waved goodbye to Fujisaki who was still expecting a one more client and could not be off till 10:30 pm. To say the least, this little excursion left the red-head's lover very sour.

Suguru had never like how close Shuichi and Hiro were and he frowned extremely when he watched his lover traipse off with his best-friend. "God knows what they'll do…" He muttered and got ready for the next client, fiddling with his fishnet stocking that encased his legs and thighs. He watched the blond enter looking for a feast. "How'd you get in here…"

"Shhh…"

"Don't you usually ask for Shuichi?" the green-haired boy inquired.

"Shut up."

"What the hell…" Suguru exclaimed as he was dumped on his back by just his legs being raised.

The amber eyed man hovered over him.

"Where is he?" He smelled of cigarette smoke.

"Where's who?" The other replied smirking.

"Don't hand me that horseshit I know you know where that piece of ass went."

"Ohhh you're referring to Shuichi." He pulled away and sat up. "The little trollop went out with my boyfriend."

"Are you saying he _stole_ you're boyfriend?"

"Well…not exactly." Suguru moved away and sat near the pillows bringing his fishnet legs up to his chest.

Yuki watched the other with amusement. This kid's clothes were even more promiscuous than Shuichi's usually were; in addition to the fishnet stocking he wore fishnet on his arms with black shorts so short you could practically see the kid's ass. He wore a green top to match his hair and nothing much else. The clothes that Seguchi had the hookers wear left nothing much to imagination.

Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing of course.

He smirked then moved off the bed. Suguru was a tempting piece but one he'd soon avoid. There was nothing good about him. The boy was too sullen for his taste and the business man wondered what his boyfriend saw in him.

* * *

The man walked three blocks away and was made out by his one and only sister driving her red sports car. "Get in!" She snapped.

"Hell no..."

"Get in, Eiri."

"Fuck you."

"What did you say to me!" His elder sister raised her eyebrow. "I can't believe this."

"What don't you believe? What's so hard to believe?"

"You've been visiting the red light district again haven't you?"

"What if I have?"

"Why are you doing this to Ayaka?"

"Because boffing her isn't enough. She's like a fish and I need a tiger…or a kitten."

She sighed. "Hopeless." Her car peeled out leaving the man to himself.

_He's with Nakano eh…_Yuki grinned. _I'll find him.

* * *

Shuichi and Hiro made their way in normal street clothes. Really normal._

Shuichi was wearing long cargo pants with a long-sleeved white shirt and black vest that were the total opposite of his hooker gear, while Hiro wore blue jeans and a green shirt his hair tied up in a pony tail. No one would have ever guessed what a bunch of whores they were.

"Light beer?" Shuichi inquired walking backwards, his slim hips being shown off by the way the pants rode on them.

Even in street clothes he looked positively edible.

"Maybe. If I have to bring you back to the whorehouse drunk out of your head Seguchi's gonna have a shit fit."

"I only want a little…"

The boys had traveled to Ginza for a little fun. A night out on the town.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Suguru behind." Hiro voiced.

"He had to work."

"Yeah, but we coulda waited for him."

"Look…Hiro…"

"Yea…"

"He's your lover. But frankly…he's got not personality."

"True…but you can't judge a book by its cover."

"I've seen the inside, Hiro…it's not that great of a story."

"Cut it out, Shuichi." Hiro sounded really mad. "I don't criticize your relationship with Seguchi."

"Yes, you do." The boy hung his head. "I don't care. I love him."

"And I love, Suguru." His best friend defended his absent lover.

There was tension in the air after this.

"You've made your point. I'm sorry….NOW can we go get some light beer?"

"All right…" Hiro nodded and watched Shuichi take off like a shot towards a bar of some type. "Wait up!" He ran after him.

* * *

Yuki looked up from his place at the bar and smiled. _Fortune has smiled upon me. _This was truly a good day. He wasn't in his slut clothes but that didn't stop the blond from recognizing him. He was the main whore from the Pleasure Palace. The boy that made all his wet dreams come true. He watched him with a secret grin and nursed his beer.

The pink-haired young man made his way through the crowds, the red-head tailing him. "Light beer!" The kid called to the bartender and hopped up on a stool.

"Same for me." The boy's friend sidled up beside him, leaning his arms on the bar top.

The man gauged them carefully then set down two cans of cold beer.

"All right!" Shuichi cheered.

"Don't drink that too fast…you know you're a lush."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Hiro. The night's just begun." He started to down the cold beverage from the can.

"Not so fast….lush."

The business man waited to make his move. He watched carefully until the friend removed himself from the stool 10 minutes later, saying he needed to relieve himself. Yuki watched as the pink hue tinged the boy's face. It was obvious he didn't handle his liquor very well. It was perfect. He'd seduce the boy while he was barely coherent to function. He'd sweet talk the hooker then get him into bed once he had the boy swooning at his feet.

He glanced around the room then got up, making his way to Shuichi like a tiger on a hunt. He sat down on the next stool and grinned. "What's a sweet-looking fuck like you doing here all alone?" It could have been a compliment of sorts, but the motivation behind those words lurked a predatory glare.

"Oh, I'm not alone…" Shuichi said smiling as he played with his beer can.

"You're not."

"No. You're here..." He gave a stupid ass smile.

Yuki gave a slow smile. "That I am…What do you say…you and I go somewhere?"

"Somewhere?" He sounded confused.

"Yea..somewhere."

He giggled. "Are you by any chance…" Hic. "…trying to pick lil' ol' me up?"

"What if I was?" The older man got up and hovered over Shuichi, eye piercing.

"You'll have to work harder..." Shuichi informed him stumbling as he stood up.

Hr dropped his can of beer and fell into Yuki's chest as he did so.

"Ooops…"

"C'mon…." He grabbed Shuichi's wrist and tugged him through the crowd. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…Nice." He had a wolfish smiled on evident on his face.

* * *

Yuki pushed Shuichi down on to the mattress, kissing him ravenously. He was hungry for the boy. Tohma the prick had been depriving him of his one source of release for awhile. He usually never let things get to him so easily but after his first night with Shuichi it had been like he was drugged. He was a starving man that had taken his first bite and now he couldn't get enough. The kid didn't put up much of a struggled. He mewled softly, too drunk to realize that Yuki was not his lover and this was not right. The blond pushed his head to the side and landed kiss on the side of the other's neck. He pulled down the collar of the shirt to get further access to the collarbone beneath.

"Ahhh…no…" He moaned.

"Do you really mean that?" He quickly stripped Shuichi of his clothes, they were getting in his way anyhow.

Once he had everything off the boy he kiss his way down the body and felt as it tensed slightly, recoiling and shivering under his expert touch.

"You like that? You're a real slut you know that…Such good slut." He had his own clothes off by this time.

Shuichi focused on Yuki's face started to protest but was silenced by the other's lips. Yuki threw Shuichi's legs over his shoulders, all the while kissing him as he pushed in. "Ah!" The kitten gasped.

"That's it….good kitten." He smirked knowing very well this was Tohma's pet name for his whore.

He pulled out and pushed in gently, rocking his hips back a forth listening to Shuichi's uncontrolled cries. He wanted to see the boy like this, uncontrolled, naked, andpassionate. A sex kitten in his arms. For weeks he'd wanted to see the boy's unbarred emotions. Yuki watched as the face took on new expressions as he slid out then pushed in harder. "AH!" Shuichi yelped face flushed with a bright crimson. He was drunk on the beer compacted with the pleasure he was feeling. The blond watched the facial expressions contort over the boy's face as he increased the speed. "Ah! Ah!"

_C'mon….just a little bit further. _

Finally…the boy came.

Yuki looked down at the sticky mess and smirked getting off. He stood up and went to get a wash cloth, wiping off the mess on the boy's stomach. Shuichi looked up at his through drunken eyes. "Aishiteru…Tohma…" Then he went to sleep.

He flinched at these words, wringing the towel in his frustration.

Fuck! Even when he thought he'd come out on top Tohma got in the way again. Fuck! He stalked over to the sink and threw the washcloth in it.

After this he quickly got dressed and left the boy alone to sleep off the beer.

_I just can't win with that prick.

* * *

_

A/N: tad a! this was all done for a reason…I probably won't be writing the next chapter so closely or posting it so soon since I did 5 and six back to back….

plus I have a test to study for that I have to pass

oh and I know the sex scene was short...I'm not good at them sooo yea you'll have to deal with it...


	7. Throwaway Doll?

A/N: I've gotten good reviews so far…I was nervous about posting this at first heh heh

Warning: adult situations (sexual) and adult language

* * *

Shuichi woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. It took him awhile to shake the sleep off and another minute to notice he was in a foreign place. He glanced down at his naked body with a startled glimpse. He couldn't speak for a moment but then scrambled off the bed in terror looking around for his attacker. The boy swayed a bit upon doing so and slumped to his knees, holding his head and groaning. He had a vicious hangover. 

That wasn't the only thing that seemed to hurt. He felt a dull pain coming from his rectum. His ass was hurting slightly.

Flinching, he had a vague recollection of what happened:

A face hovering over him, golden blond hair dangling, grunting as he thrust into Shuichi's small body.

"Oh no..." Shuichi murmured with tears in his eyes. His pimp's face flashed in front of his eyes..._Tohma._ More tears poured down his cheeks. "What have I done?"

He carefully got up leaning on the bed for support.

The pain was not as great as it might have been, so he continued his search for his clothing. As he did he wondered if his rapist might come back for him and the idea suddenly angered and frightened him greatly all at once. He found his underwear and pants flung into a chair. Shuichi carefully slipped them on noticing that his vest and shirt were on the dresser. Gritting his teeth, he cursed his assailant. "The bastard's gonna pay…" He muttered with resolve. He was _not _to blame for this act. He may have gotten drunk but that man was the one who raped him.

Shuichi stumbled onto the bed and called up Hiro's private number.

It rung twice until his friend picked up.

"Shuichi?"

"Hiro."

"Where the fuck are you? Seguchi's been going apeshit but he had to take a serious appointment."

"I'm fine…none worse for the wear….just fine."

"What happened…?"

"Some asshole dragged me here and raped me I think."

"Shu…"

"I know it wasn't my fault..." He bit his lip. "….but what if Tohma hates me now?"

"I don't think he could ever hate you."

"'I'm going to loose him. He's going to throw me aside. I love him; I don't want to live the rest of my life on the streets with a broken heart." He cried out into the phone.

"No you're not. Look! Whoever this guy is…His balls are going to be in a jar on Seguchi's shelf. Okay! He is NOT going to get away with this. If Seguchi loves you…he won't care."

"You think so…?"

"I know so."

"Hiro?"

"What?"

"My ass hurts."

There was laugh over the phone.

"Damnit it's not funny!"

"Never heard you complain about that is all."

"Well it DOES hurt. That fuckin' blond prick…"

"Blond?"

"Yeah…I think it was that foreign-looking guy."

"The one who was stalking you."

"The same…but I can't be sure..."

"Only bastard who would deliberately try to piss Seguchi off..."

"Maybe."

"I'm getting out of here…Wait for me at the back stairs."

"Will do." He hung up.

* * *

Tohma kneeled down in front of the Yakuza leader, bowing his head. The old man gauged him wrlyly. "You're keeping your end of the bargain aren't you, Tohma-kun?" 

"Of course….Otou-san." He replied.

"You will take over this family…or you can kiss your little bitch goodbye."

"Of course, Otou-san." He mumbled. "I would never do anything to displease you or shame this family."

"Let's hope not…I hoped to marry you off. Then I find out you like them on both sides." He sighed heavily drumming his fingers. "I reasoned with myself as long as you did your small jobs and promised to honor this family by becoming leader I wouldn't hurt _him_."

"I have done all that you asked of me. Otou-san."

"Have you…?"

"I have." He lifted his head. "Now if I may speak bodly…"

"On what grounds…"

"An individual…a certain one…Is making it very hard for me to follow my duties. He's become very troublesome. I've had enough. He was a decent client, paid well and all. That was until he asked for the same whore over and over again."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Economically, no." His eyes fixed on his father's. "But he's been stalking the whore. He's frightening him. I can't have my prized hooker off duty because he's scared out of his mind."

"You wish for something to be done correct?"

"That is correct."

"Kill him?"

"Not yet, Otou-san…I want an eye kept on him first…I believe he's been more than he seems."

"Indeed."

"I'll find out as much as I can…"

"And in the end?"

"Eliminate him of course." He smiled a tight sickening smile.

* * *

Yuki arrived back at the hotel but found his whore missing. He frowned then cursed, kicking bed. The kid had been a delightful little ride. The man had enjoyed every minutes of it; reveling in how the other had lost all control of his emotions. Shuichi had howled in pleasure, his body twisting under Yuki's, sweating lightly. He'd rode out his desire inside that tight body, plunging over and over again until he'd reached the edge. The boy had apparently reached it also as he climaxed, dripping semen. 

The blond opened his eyes and smiled.

No matter. He'd find the little whore again. He always did.

Now, it was time to go home to Ayaka. The woman was clueless as to his nightly excursions. He could have fucked five whores and she'd been none the wiser. She was even oblivious to his fetishfor a certain 19 year old boy with asmall, tightass and delicious screams. One had to wonder if the woman's family had checked out everything. They certainly hadn't been on to his sexual preference. They didn't know about how he liked to tie his small male lovers up with silk ties as he entered their body with zeal. Nor did they know about his pension for other strange bondage tools while he had his way with their bodies.

He approached the man at the front desk and checked out with a straight face.

He would have loved to take the boy home, but he was afraid it was arouse Ayaka's suspicion. God, the woman was a pain.

* * *

Yuki arrived home early that morning and watched Ayaka get up from the couch. 

"Where have you been?" She inquired in a worried tone.

"Out."

"Yes…but where?"

"I said out." He ground out, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

She turned hers eyes downward, long brownhair falling in her face and hands clasped over her purple dress. "I waited up for you all right."

He wanted to say; _can't a man fuck his whore without his wife bitching?_

He wanted to, but he didn't.

Instead he pushed past her and walked up the stairs leaving the poor woman staring after him with lonely eyes.

Ayaka sighed. She never knew what was wrong with her husband. He'd been acting that way ever since their marriage had begun; cruel and distant, constantly shoving her away or shutting her out. He seemed to snap at her for no reason and never touched her in any intimate circumstances. He never tried to kiss her, and if he did it was a hard merciless kiss. Not at all the soft and loving ones he had bestowed on their honeymoon. She had been desperately trying to get pregnant, but how could she if her husband wouldn't touch her. "Eiri…" She murmured. "Please do not shut me out."

* * *

A young man peeled through the streets of the red light district on a black cycle is goggles pressed to his face. He skirted the cars on his tail by jetting down and alleyway and jumping three trash cans. "Damn assholes…" He muttered leaving them in the dust and watching with glee as they were cut off by a giant dump truck backing out. "Score again!" 

He cranked the bike up a notch.

"Now to visit cousin.."

* * *

A/N: okay… interesting place to end…we see tension in the Uesugi residence…I know i've made Yuki seem like an asshole...but its for a purpose. 


	8. Family Duty

A/N: oooo….this is SO fun! I finally get to write another chapter yahoo!

* * *

Shuichi returned via the back stairwell and headed up to backroom hoping to avoid his lover at all costs. He was half way up the stairs when he heard a loud commotion going on in the main room. He could clearly hear Tohma's voice talking in low clipped tones. He was talking to another person that Shu could not identify.

"C'mon, Tohma. Quit being a drag…" a voice practically whined in disgust, "I'm giving you good info so why don't you reward me."

"Why would I do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What the hell have you done for this family?"

"Lots. I've been a spy for Oji-san several times. Almost got killed by those vicious sons of a bitches…whoever the hell they are…"

"And you arrogantly assume that that's enough."

"Cut the shit, Tohma." Heavy sigh. "Where's my cut…"

There was a long pause.

"I suppose you earned it…Just don't put half of it up your nose."

"I'm clean!"

"Sure you are…."

"DAMNIT!"

Something was then thrown against the wall.

"Why the fuck won't you believe me?"

"Because you've got a rap sheet as long as my... well... I'll let your wonderful imagination fill in the blank"

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit yourself…I sprung you too many times….on Otou-san's good graces I've saved your scrawny ass. I don't know why he insists on keeping you. I would have iced you along time ago."

"That's harsh…we're family."

"Morons are not to be spoken of highly. An idiot who gets caught shoving Angel Dust up his nose in broad daylight in public park doesn't deserve any courtesy I would give to a rational thinking individual."

Shuichi listen to this quarrelling with astoundment and amusement. Hearing Tohma brow beat another person was one of Shuichi's favorite hobbies. Looking into the den cautiously, he glimpsed the back of someone's head. That someone happened to be a man of tall stature with raven back hair, wearing a blue jacket with a fur collar. Shuichi snickered at this. His pimp had his back to the other man with a bowl of sake in his hand. He leaned against the fire place on his elbows looking at the clock on the mantle piece. Tohma shifted thebowl a bit and restlessly shifted his feet as if nervous. A black motorcycle helmet lay against the left side wall. The other man stepped forward as if he was going to object again but only growled and started for his possession. Tohma's eyes glance upward, not following the black haired man. A sleek smile graced his face upon catching Shuichi lurking in the doorway.

"Neko-chan. There you are….."

He jerked against the frame hesitant.

"Come here." Tohma ordered.

Shuichi made his way into the main room looking at Tohma with slow movement. His eyes rested on the guest who was now standing upright with his helmet between leather gloved hands. He had his vibrant blue eyes trained on the whore. A perverted smile—one Shu had seen before—twitched across his lips. His eyes turned towards Tohma questioningly.

Tohma sighed, took a sip of his sake and said, "Shuichi, this is Tatsuha; my cousin three times removed."

"Shuichi eh?" Tatsuha got a hungry look on his wolfish face.

Shuichi shivered remaining by the door.

Tohma saw this and became irritated, rolling his eyes. "Unfortunately that's not the only thing that's been removed. Right, Tatsuha?"

"Sure….eh…hey! That was an insult!"

"You're very perceptive." He added finishing of his rice wine and setting it down on the mantle.

He then crossed over to his whore and looped an arm around Shuichi. Tatsuha watched this display and gave Tohma a look that said he didn't understand the situation. "You see this?" The pimp asked carefully. "This is mine….are you following me, Tatsuha?"

His cousin frowned obviously displeased.

"He belongs to me….You put one finger on him and I will do some personal home surgery on you. Do you understand **now**?"

"Yea….But I'm not happy."

"You're feelings don't come into this. They never did."

"So I guess even if I pay it's out of the question?"

"Correct."

The youth gave a deflated look. "If you're not gonna pay me how else do I get my reward?"

"Take that up with my father."

Tatsuha chewed on his inside cheek looking resentful. He was contemplating his next move since his cousin was being such an obvious scrooge about things. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"No."

"Can I have a discount on a whore?"

"Tatsuha," He released Shuichi's waist. "I've never given anyone else a discount…So what makes you think I'll start now?"

Shuichi watched this whole little debate between the cousins. Tohma and Tatsuha were very different from each other; different skin tone, eyes, hair, and height. They had different mannerisms; Tohma was smooth suave business man who talked dangerously when time was allowed for it, whereas his cousin Tatsuha seemed like a leech, pervert, and junkie all rolled into one.

* * *

Shu dismissed both of them and left the room tired. What he needed was good long rest, and watching them wasn't going to help. He knew Tohma would be up to question him about last night. He would lie of course. He had provoked the other man's lust after all. If he hadn't been stupid enough drinking like that he would have never been caught off guard. If he had been sober he never would have gone with that man. He would have never been raped and put to shame. He had become a subject of the man's lust. Once they had a taste they always seemed to come back. This one was a pain in the ass, a stalker that scared the very life out of him. Yet, he was more afraid of Tohma abandoning him then any stalker's psychiatric ways though. Shuichi didn't think he could bear it if his pimp abandoned him.

He was very hopelessly in love with one man he shouldn't be in love with.

One: his own pimp, and two: the son of the Yakuza leader.

What a way to do things…He snorted.

On top of that, Tohma would have to be married soon too. Even Shuichi knew that no matter how much his pimp loved him. He had to marry another person; his duty was to his family and the syndicate. The pimp would keep his whore close to him; all the while delivering all the niceties that came with an arranged marriage. Shuichi knew the man would be kind to his wife, he would pretend to love her. He would do what his family wanted of him

"But he loves me….and he always will."

Still what place was there for a whore—even a loved one—when a man had family obligation and a wife.

* * *

"Now since Shuichi's out of ear range….what did you really come for…"

"The Aizawa clan has been making their move….they're fuckin' persistent….four of our men have shown up dead since then."

"Four?"

"Yeah. It's gettin' hard, Tohma…. With all this murder our ally clan is getting restless…they're suspecting things. Who wants to ally themselves to a clan in trouble right?"

"Do they suspect that the Seguchi clan is going under?"

"No they're just restless. The marriage proposal is the big thing. Oji-san says the arrangement is the most important thing…and with this foreign clan killing our men off, it's not easy. They're getting scared."

"Afraid of turning their daughter over to an oni?"

"You're not an oni…" He sighed pushing his hand through his hair.

"Perhaps…and perhaps not. Aizawa is taking this too far. The man has some major league testosterone opposing the Seguchi clan like this…"

"Big balls." Tatsuha agreed.

Tohma relaxed back in his leather chair and thought about this before saying, "Inform our allies that they have nothing to worry about. The arrangement will go as planned. I will marry the girl as are Otou-san's wishes."

"Anything else?"

"Keep your eyes out for the Aizawa clan….I don't like how cocky they're getting."

Tatsuha bowed and got up, tucking his helmet under his arm.

"One more thing…"

"Yeah?" He turned to look his cousin in the eye.

"I wish to speak with Kitazawa."

"Sure thing."

He left without another word.

Tohma stared after him. It wasn't though he wanted to marry the woman…it wasn't as if he wanted to talk to an immoral man like Kitazawa. He didn't like deal with cocky sons of a bitches like the Aizawa clan just so he could combine an empire through an arranged marriage. It was a living he guessed; a way of lifestyle for him to get married for all the wrong reasons.

Life was a real bitch.

* * *

A/N: whadaya think….. 


	9. Well Loved Whore

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Tohma mounted the stairs and entered Shuichi's room carefully, standing by the door as he watched his lover play a game of cards with two other whores in the house.

"Ahem."

The three looked up startled.

Shuichi smile wavered when he saw his pimp walk through the door. "Nakano...Fujisaki...Please leave. I want to speak to Shindou-san alone..."

Hiro set down his cards and tugged at Suguru's arm.

When they left, Tohma crossed over quickly to the bed a sharply smacked Shuichi across the face. The boy reeled back hitting the bed and his cards flying from his hands. "Did you think you were smart?" He asked with sharp cerulean eyes.

It took the young man a moment to regain his sense, struggling to push himself up on to his elbows. He looked at Tohma through hesitant and confused amethyst eyes his left cheek feeling stingingly hot. Shuichi licked his lips and pulled his legs cross legged for that brief moment. He watched his pimp move slowly like a tiger stalking his prey. The blond mounted the bed and hovered over the pink-haired one with quiet ferocity. He then knocked the boy down once more, pinning him to the bed with his hands over his head. Tohma examined the other through scrutinizing eyes while he held Shuichi's wrists in his hand.

"Now do you want to play stupid, Shuichi?"

"Ano…"

"I don't think you want me to hit you again." Tohma sighed. "Do you honestly think I like hitting you…? If you would never lie to me, I would never do it at all."

"But I didn't lie…"

"Nor did you tell the truth of where've you been all night…"

"Tohma."

"I love you…I don't want to hurt you. You have such lovely skin…Now you've made me gone and damage it." He bent down and gently kissed the bruise forming on his cheek then his lips trailed to the side of Shuichi's neck. "Kami-sama, how I love you….just never leave me…" He inserted his knee between Shuichi's thighs with tears pouring down his cheeks.

Shu let Tohma's weight press down on him.

It wasn't as if Tohma abused him often. In fact, Tohma would never raised his hand against Shuichi unless he had a good reason. He must've felt this was a good reason. The man had probably been out of his mind when his young lover had failed to return to his (tohma's) bed. He sighed and snuggled close feeling his wrists released. He felt reassured that no matter if Tohma married that woman Shuichi would always hold a place in the man's heart and bed. _He was worried. That's all. _He felt the knee rubbed against his groin and a breath hitched in his throat. _And I'm SO turned on..._ He thought with glazed eyes. "Ahhh.." He whimpered through luscious pink lips.

"You're such a sexy little thing….Neko-chan." Tohma murmured, running his fingers through pink locks. "You turn me on you know that?" A laugh. "My eternal temptress. A Siren…."

Shuichi moaned fairly low.

"Arch for me, pussy cat…"

He did so, using his legs as leverage to push himself up, rubbing his hardening clothed member against his pimp's stomach.

"Vixen…now tell me where you've been…I was worried after all."

"I don't…"

"You don't? That's not a good way to start this, Shuichi…He tilted the boy's head back and swept his tongue against the other's lips. "I thought we agreed to be honest…Where were you…what happened to you, _maigo no neko-chan_. (lost kitten)"

"I got drunk…."

"All right…"

"He was there."

"Who?" He knew perfectly well who, but he wanted to hear it from Shuichi's own lips.

"That asshole…the foreigner." Tears started to form.

"What happened?"

"He raped me."

"Hard?"

"I was too drunk to resist him…it didn't hurt, but…" Shu whimpered and bit Tohma's shoulder. He was unwilling to tell the other man how vaguely good it had felt.

"Hush!" The pimp moved from his place in between his lover's legs. "I told him to stay away from you." He got to his feet. "He doesn't listen very well does he?" Next he straightened his jacket, glancing at Shuichi with a stone face. "No matter…I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson. I'll keep his balls in a jar on my shelf by the time is through. He won't fuck with Tohma Seguchi after that!"

Shuichi watched the man, trembling.

The blond pivoted in place and said, "I'll call Noriko up here…she'll take care of that bruise…All right..."

He timidly nodded.

"Stay inside. You can talk to the others; just don't leave the house until I find him. He's a dead man."

The pimp turned to leave then turned back and bestowed a quick kiss on his lips. "Stay safe."

With that he left promptly.

* * *

Noriko Ukai arrived a minute later carrying medical aids and a make up kit. Her purple pig tails bounced as she entered the room in her form fitting outfit. She was a aid of sorts, she worked for Tohma too but not as a hooker. "I didn't expect him to hit you, Shu…" Noriko murmured sitting down on the bed. "He's never done this before."

She then began to sort through the medical stuff, pulling out an ice pack. Then she searched around for a bit until she finally spotted the small freezer and walked to it pulling out an ice tray. Noriko returned calmly and sat on the bed all the while listening to him.

"I…should have told him. After all he was worried sick over me."

"He was. So I hear…went nearly out of his mind. Tohma doesn't cry though—not in public anyway—he just starts throwing shit." She filled a bag with ice cubes and held it to Shuichi's swelling cheek. "Hold. This'll take the swelling down. When we're done with that I can start adding cover make-up. Customers'll never know."

"He's obsessive, Noriko…"

"I know."

"It's almost scary how obsessive he is. Doesn't he know I'd never leave him and love him to _death_?"

"He doesn't. That's the really scary part. His mother died when he was young, so he's kind of afraid of being abandoned again."

"He never told me that. Hell, the only he told me straight was he was the son of some big time Yakuza guy…didn't find out till later that that big time Yakuza guy was the leader."

"At least he shared that much." She smiled.

"Could he…"

"Kill? Yes…he could. Tohma's very capable of murder. It's like his veins are made out of ice…." She finished applying the concealer. "..but I think you know differently, don't you, Shuichi?"

Shu didn't say anything but simply blushed.

It always scared him wondering _what if_ all the time. It scared him to even contemplate his Yakuza lover as a murderer, but then didn't Yakuza and murder go hand in hand. He smiled faintly touching himself and remembering the tender way his pimp ghosted his own hand over the whore's slim and sexy body; his fingers tickling and stroking, urging him to a fit of passion. Nothing was better than Tohma; the virile blond was every whore's wet dream. When it all came down to it his pimp knew how to please him to the fullest, bringing him to the height of his climax. Shuichi felt as if he could cum right then and there …

"Can't you wait?" Noriko scoffed, a bit disgusted.

The hooker snapped open his eyes and watched the woman eyeing him in slight disgust. "Look, Shu, I'm not trying to harsh you're buzz. I mean, to each his own and all. You can jack off all you want, but can't it wait till I'm out of the room?"

"Sorry, Noriko." He muttered with an impish grin as he sat up.

The woman snorted and walked to the door.

"Just don't let it happen again…"

"I won't…thanks."

"Gonna stay in bed." She joked.

"Hah hah hah…No I think I'll visit, Hiro."

"I don't think you better there's some awful loud noise going on in there."

Shuichi scoffed moving towards the door. "Like I don't know what's going on…" He exited the room before her. "I've been keeping their secret from Seguchi…"

"Enter at your own caution…"

"Bye, Noriko…" He watched her retreat down a flight of stairs.

"Hiro!" Shuichi heard Fujisaki shout at he neared their room.

He rolled his eyes then knocked.

After this minute warning he pushed into the room and closed the door behind him taking residence near the wall. He let a cat-like smile grace his face; it was popularly known around the Pleasure Palace as the cat that ate both the canary and the mouse smile. The bed squeaked slightly and Fujisaki stopped in place astride Hiro in all his naked glory. He turned toward Shuichi and frowned heavily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting good seats for the show." He replied with a glib smile.

"Don't you respect anyone's privacy?" The green-haired boy retorted.

"What's privacy where we are?" He licked his lips. "Anyway, you two should be more discreet."

Suguru ignored Shuichi. "Why don't you be discreet, we heard you and Seguchi going at it like horny jackrabbits two nights ago."

The boy screwed up his face. "How, when, and how much I fuck is none of your business!"

Hiro finally pushed Suguru off. "I can't have sex if you two are going to talk."

"Damn it! See what you did!" Suguru snapped. "He's out of the mood now!"

"Oh, gimme a break…he'll be horny in two hours trust me…"

"And how would you know that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shuichi voiced back with a knowing grin.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you cheap tart!

"What's that? Is that the voice of a novice…? Hiro, reign in your toy before I come over there and bitch slap him."

Hiro made a grab for Suguru's arm and tugged the other back. "Cut it out."

"He's a freaking whore…he thinks he's so much better because he's getting banged by the boss. He wouldn't last a fuckin' day if Seguchi didn't think he was such special piece of ass. That's all you are is a piece of ass to him..."

Shuichi flinched as he turned to leave.

"You're just jealous."

* * *

A/N: I went over my page limit but needed to end it at an appropriate spot… 


	10. Taking Care of Business

A/N: YES! Finally got my net back! Now are you ready for the next chapter of Pimp because I know I am….

* * *

Tohma entered the dark basement of the complex and looked down the rows of tall bookcases. 

He'd come here to search for his trusted contact.

The pimp made his way through the bookcases skirting his step around tall piles of books that reached to his hip. His gloved hand waved in the air, brushing cobwebs away as the blond made his way to the back of the room. Tohma coughed once to clear the dust from his throat that had settled upon the many stacks of literary pieces. His eyes cruised from left to right taking in his surroundings. The place never seemed to change. It was dank, dusty, and dark as ever. He coughed a second time; bringing his furry glove up to his mouth.

He then exited the rows coming to a small desk in the back pilled with more books and a scattered number of papers and such. Behind the desk sat a man with dark dirty blond hair, his body hunched over an open novel of literature. The only light source was a small lamp on the top left corner of the desk. He was making scratching motions with a ball point pen onto separate sheet of paper and tracing the words in the book with his index finger. "Diligent as ever I see…" Tohma spoke up.

Yuki Kitazawa lifted his head and graced the other man with a tight smile. "Konnichiwa, Tohma-san. It's a pleasure for you to come by. To what do I owe the pleasantry of this momentous visit?"

"Momentous… Pish, you always seem to make a mountain out of a mole hill, Kitazawa-san…." His eyes looked over the desk. "As seen by your office space."

"I'm a busy man…" Kitazawa waved his hand.

"Is that what you tell yourself these days…" Tohma said taking the chair offered to him,

"You keep me busy, Tohma, I use my time wisely." He closed the book and opened a drawer to his right. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I need your expertise."

"Do tell." He looked up with a tight smile.

He then reached into the drawer and pulled out a flask of liquor. He unscrewed the cap and took a hearty swig. When he was done Kitazawa set it down on the desk and leaned back in the chair. "What can I do for you, Tohma?"

"I want you to put a little fear into someone for me."

"Just fear?"

"You can hurt him if you want. Blow out his knees caps, break his bones, bust his ribs, or put him in the hospital. I don't care what you do; I just need to get a point out to him.

"He must've really done something to piss you off." He entwined his fingers together, pushing his palms against each other.

"I don't really feel like discussing it."

"Name."

"Yuki something…"

"Yuki?" A light lit up in Kitazawa's eyes excitedly as he licked his lips.

"You know him..."

"Describe him."

Tohma did.

"Oh, yes, I know, Yuki-chan very well."

"Yuki-chan?" An eyebrow arched.

"Don't worry about it, Tohma. Yuki-chan will not be in your hair any longer. I'll make him sure he gets the _point_." He gave a relishing sadistic smile.

"Prince of pain…ne, Kitazawa-san?"

"Flatterer."

Kitazawa then leaned over the desk and planted a lingering his on Tohma's surprised lips then trailed to his ear to take a tiny nibble. "Mmmm. Delicious as always."

Tohma gave a displeased look and shoved him backwards.

"What the hell have I told you about that?" The pimp snapped.

The other man simply smiled crookedly as he sat back in his seat. Kitazawa had been known to hit on Seguchi; it'd been very obvious he was after the small blond's body. He relished in making the extravagant pimp fluster and snap at him. "You love it…" The dirty blond retorted with a glimmer in his blue eyes.

"So you hope." Tohma said coolly in return. "I've told you not to press your luck."

"But you're so adorable, Tohma-san. I could eat you up."

Tohma sighed. "Stop hounding my ass and go hang over one of your floozy groupies."

"I could do that." Kitazawa took on thoughtful look. "She has great knockers…but you've got the lushest mouth. You could pass for one of your own whores, Tohma-san."

"Stop it."

The accountant nodded and got up, dusting off his slacks. "Fine. I promise not to make a grab for your ass tonight either."

"Why do I work with you again?" Tohma asked, rubbing his temples.

Kitazawa walked around the desk then reached up on to a high shelf for a box. "Because…" He said, opening thebox and taking out a Colt .45 revolver. "I get the job done and you know it, Seguchi-san…" He began to slip bullets into the old chamber and smile dwhen he snapped it back into place.

Tohma watched him for a moment then tugged on his gloves.

"Of course." He started to retreat back towards the stair. "Oh, Kitazawa-san…"

The other man had followed him, the Colt .45 in his hip holster. "Tohma, I told you before to call me Yuki…we are friends after all." He graced the other with friendly smile.

"And I have told you not to be too familiar with me. Do your job right and don't fuck up." He returned a chilling angelic smile. "Do we understand each other?"

Kitazawa cocked his head to the side and said with a genuine smile in return, "Of course, Tohma-san. I'll make sure _he_ receives the warning in full."

"Good."

"Maybe a trip down memory lane can be arranged while I'm doing that…" Kitazawa murmured with a wistful look in his eye.

* * *

Yuki lit his cigarette and sat in his and watched as his wife puttered around the house to make it all neat. It wasn't that he entirely disliked Ayaka. She was pretty enough, she fixed a decent meal, kept a good house, and her rack was okay. It was just the bedroom qualities that were a total let-down. She hardly made a sound when he wanted to hear passion. He couldn't take a partner that never made a peep when he was thrusting into them.

"Eiri..." Ayaka spoke up, coming up to her silent husband. "…is everything all right?"

"Hmm." He raised his head and blew smoke out.

"You just look terribly unhappy."

"I'm fine." He answered roughly and gave her an angry dismissive stare.

She took a hint and left, disappearing back into her kitchen for the night.

The businessman dropped his head back and instant fantasies filled his head, flitting behind his eyelids when he closed them. Rose-colored dreams of the prostitute by the name of Shuichi tied up with leather and lace by his wrists. Naked olive flesh glistening with pert nipples while his lower half was encased in tight hot black leather shorts. His head thrown back in a fit of passion with his cheeks flushed pink, his mouth open in a cry of ecstasy. The boy looked like a total dish. He was heaven in kinky shorts.

Yuki groaned aloud but when he opened his eyes once more he came to realizing that his fantasy was just that…a fantasy. A highly erotic one that left him hard and sorely disappointed at the moment.. He _had_ to get to that boy at all costs. That sex kitten was the source of wet dreams—which mind you he hadn't had in quite a while. He clutched at his cock for awhile then let go and headed for the door.

As he reached for his coat, Ayaka stuck her head out the kitchen door and hurried to his side. "Eiri…are you going somewhere?" She said worried.

"Out!"

"But…where….that is…"

"I said out!" He shot her a deadly look.

Ayaka jerked back with fear in her eyes. It wasn't that he had ever hit her, he was just scary at times and she found out it was better not to go against him when he gave her that look. She simply nodded. "I'll have your dinner in the microwave."

"You do that…" He said, shrugging his jacket on.

He saw the trembling in her body and the scared doe look in her eyes and sighed. Yuki crossed quietly over and laid a light sweet kiss upon her lips all the while touching her face gently. "You can put it in the fridge. I'll heat it up later if I'm hungry. Take a hot bath and go to bed after that."

When she pulled back from him, Ayaka could see a kindness bellied in those amber eyes that always seemed to rage like a storm.

She was tempted to argue with him, but that only served to make him angry.

"All right, Eiri." She folded her hands in front of her. "Do not be out too long."

He gave a curt nod then left the house.

* * *

Kitazawa watched from a block away as his target got into a black Mercedes and peeled out of his driveway heading east towards the red-light district.

"Looks, like this is going to get bloody." He said with a wry look then headed to his car. _Eiri-chan never did learn.

* * *

A/N: yeea…another exciting chapter done…lucky people…_


	11. Make Some Noise

A/N: wow….look at all these excellent reviews… thanks all!

Yuki: my aren't we smug…

On with the show… (ignore him)

Warning: adult situations and language

* * *

Tohma arrived home to the Pleasure Palace, taking the backstairs slowly. He felt a headache coming on and hoped it would be one that was soon to be relieved when Kitazawa took care of the blond stalker.

He was looking forward to a hot bath and warm body to sleep next to; a little sex on the side wouldn't be so bad either. That was if Shuichi wasn't tired and he was up to it, which he doubtlessly would be, the boy had incredible stamina.

The pimp first chose to check on his other whores and checked in on them one by one. He first visited Ruby's room. It was empty and she was prepping herself for the next john; the raven haired girl sprayed an ample amount of perfume on her breasts and looked up at her pimp with large eyes. "Hey, Sugar daddy..." She greeted him sweetly. Tohma nodded in return. "Working hard, Ruby."

"You bet…Business has been nice…"

"Good.."

He checked other rooms until he finally came upon Suguru's the boy was obviously busy and he usually didn't disturb customers but he decided this one could afford.

His eye widened at the scene in front of him as soon as he opened the door.

"Nakano!"

The lankier prostitute jerked his head up in surprise at the man standing in the doorway.

Suguru made a small protest, sitting up with the other. "Hiro…" He blanched at the sight of who had interrupted them.

"Seguchi-san... I can explain."

Tohma's arms were crossed over his chest and he had an eerily; calm smile. "So this is what's been happening behind my back."

"We'll you see….that is…" the green-haired boy tried desperately to speak up and explain.

"Well?" An eyebrow arched. "You didn't think I'd figure out did you? You thought you could fuck each other and I wouldn't have a problem did you…."

"Seguchi-san." Hiro started.

"Well, I do! Have a problem…."

They both lowered their heads.

"You can fuck each other but not on my time. Nakano, get to your room, I'd like to have a talk with Suguru…He's obviously the problem."

"Seguchi-san!" The red-head started to protest.

"Go. Time is money…"

Hiro gave Suguru a helpless look then took a chance and kissed the smaller man before slipping on his clothes and leaving. The door shut behind him.

Suguru sat up eyes wide and pulled the sheets over his body.

"I wasn't aware a whore had modesty." Tohma said harshly.

He approached the bed.

Suguru watched him.

"I can't have you leading Hiro astray like that, Suguru-kun…"

He put a knee on the bed and took the prostitute's face in his hands. "Did you really think you could have this little relationship without me knowing? You came to be crawling and begging for a job. You owe me this Suguru….I didn't have to give you a job but I felt sorry for you…what with your parents dying and all. You are good at what you do…so why not relish it. These men are your slaves…making them hurt to come. Use what you have to your advantage."

He grinned pleased as he dropped his hands.

"And Hiro….?"

The pimp looked at the worry and agitation in Suguru's eyes.

"I see…you worry about your lover…don't you?"

He nodded.

"Nothings going to happen…All of you are valuable assets…I can't afford to kick any of you out…though I'd like to." He turned to leave, opening the door. "I'm going to have a talk with Hiro right now."

He banged on the red-head's door across the hall and when Hiro opened it he sharply smacked him with his bear palm. "If you two want to fuck, do it on your own time!" Tohma snapped with eyes ablaze.

He didn't say a word more but ascended to the top floor and entered his bedroom to catch a glimpse of something that made his breath halt in his throat.

Shuichi lay on their bed on his stomach with his feet in the air fitted in leather knee-high boots. The rest of his frame was also clad in snug leather, kinky shorts and a enticing crop top. On his arms and hands were sexy fingerless gloves with hands resting beneath his chin and above a nice leather collar and shiny golden bell. That, although, was not the complete turn on, that category belonged to a pair of hot pink cat ears perched on his head and a swishing hot pink tail behind him.

"Mrow!" Shuichi said with a smile on his face.

He then got onto all fours watching as Tohma closed the door behind him.

"Neko-chan…" Tohma whispered.

Shuichi then got up onto his knees and placed arms behind his head stretching sexily with legs spread apart that gave him an erotic look. The bell tinkled as he did this and he "mrow-ed" once more.

"My, my…." Tohma stripped off his jacket and dropped his on the chair by the door then unbuttoned his cuffs. As he came slowly up to his lover, he unbuttoned the ones at his neck slowly then took off his hat and placed it on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Where've you been, Tohma…?" A pout. "Little kitten's been lonely. So lonely."

"I had to take care of business, Neko-chan…I'm sorry I was gone so long." He leaned over and laid light feathery kisses on Shuichi's neck in apology. "Is my sex kitten ready for some fun?"

Shuichi arched his back blatantly and purred all the while.

"I see, it does seem to be time to play with the kitten..." He crawled onto the bed and took Shuichi's face delicately between his bare hands, blow softly on the others wet, moist lips. He watched with interest as the kitten shivered and flushed along his cheeks. The pimp then took his fingers and gently ran them down the sides of Shuichi's bare torso, teasing the expanse of naked flesh. He wet the pads of his thumbs and moved them in an enticing circular motion on the skin. He felt his young lover shiver once more and purr in an erotic way. The kitten fell on to his back and looked up at his master with large, expressive violet eyes, wriggling his small nose cutely. He had his fingers curled up as if he had paws and his phony, furry hot- pink appendages wiggled and stretched themselves animatedly.

Tohma practically sat on the kitten's stomach straddling his narrow waist. A cheerful mood lit into his eyes as the tail wrapped around his right ankle.

"So it's like that, is it, Neko-chan?"

Tohma then leaned down and teased the other with butterfly kisses along his exposed throat.

All the while his fingers slipped into the other's shorts and cupped his ass causing Shuichi to arch against him. The achingly sweet way their groins brushed together made Tohma catch his breath and the kitten strain even further for more dire friction. The blond pushed his lover down into the mattress, denying him his relief. "No, no, no….my sweet Neko-chan. Did you really think you'd _get off _so easily?"

Shuichi made a squeezing motion with his hand and the automatic tail wrapped around Tohma's waist, passing the crotch as it went. He jerked up but was stopped by the tail. "My, aren't we demanding tonight, naughty Neko-chan…"

"You're holding out..." Shuichi said in a pouty voice, turning his head to the side and biting his lower lip gently. "I don't like it. I can play hard ball too….and I can hold out. You'll go without for awhile…I'll give pussy control a new meaning."

"Where on earth did you find such a smart tail…?" He said conversationally as he reached up to rub the ears that twitched by sensory of touch. "It's so life like…"

Seguchi then got off and reached down for a switch that had a feather on the end of it; a brightly colored peacock feather. He dangled it above Shuichi's nose and was about to tickle him when the kitten began unbuttoning his shirt even farther, licking and nipping the flesh as he went.

He then came back up and licked Tohma's nose

"I love you, Tohma-kun…"

"Somehow I could tell…."

"The bad puppy went home so now the good puppy came out to play."

"Oh?"

"Yes, your bad puppy self seems always to be around. It wrecks our fun…" He got off his lover and strolled to the window. "I like it…when you're playful side comes out. It just shows how much you love me."

He brushed back the dark green curtains and was about to look out the window when he heard a loud noise. It sounded almost as if there had been a car accident the way there was a smashing against the garbage dumpsters. Tohma, however, knew different as he listened to the second shot that was fired. He distinctly knew it was the sound of an antique Colt .45 going off.

Kitazawa's pride and joy.

_Well, did he….get the job done…. _Tohma wondered.

* * *

A: CLIFFHANGER! oooooo evil...evil evil...duh duh duh (Yuki) we get it allready. (NekO) heh..till next time! 


	12. Strangers in the Night

A/N: Pimp is in the house!

* * *

Yuki looked down at the prone figure of a man with brown hair that lay at his feet. 

He didn't have much time to think as the man before him fired his gun three more times. The blonde dove behind the garbage dumpster.

"Fuck!" He heard after the last bullet had become imbedded in it.

He listened as the gun was thrown aside and the figure began to walk towards him stepping around the body. When he came in range Yuki got up and kicked in one fluid movement, catching the other man in the gut. As Kitzawa stumbled back Yuki threw right hook and knocked the other to the ground.

He got on top of the man and retrieved the gun that had been tossed aside. "Locked up on you did it…" He said examining it. "That's the problem with these shitty antique guns you ever know when they might work."

Kitazawa stared up the barrel of his antique Colt .45 with a blasé smile on his face. "Go ahead and shoot me if you can, Eiri-chan.." He said calmly.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me…? Heh, I can honestly say I'm hurt by your thoughtlessness."

"Don't hand me any of your shit, just tell me who you are!"

"My name is….Kitazawa. I use to be afriend of yours."

Yuki ignored the man and pressed the gun to his temple. "Bullshit…Yuki Kitazawa died years ago from an airplane accident when his private jet dropped out of the sky and plunged into the Atlantic Ocean on the way to New York City."

"Yes, that's' what everyone thought. Those were the rumors…but I had to fake my death after that attempt on my life….Can't be too careful when we're dealing with Yakuza…"

"Are you saying the Japanese mafia is after you?"

"Was…I suppose. I'm not sure what I did exactly to tick Seguch-san off." He looked at the gun once more. "Now, would you mind getting off me."

"No deal…"

"Very well."

He pulled out a small pistol from his vest and pressed it to the other's forehead. "I'm really sorry to do this but I can't have you kill me…Maybe another day…it'll be more fun if I prolong this…" He then clocked the other man on the dead with his pistol, the body slumping against his.

He pushedit off his to one side, listening to footsteps on the stairs.

"Hm, well that was certainly fun. _Ja ne_, Eiri-chan." (1)

* * *

Yuki woke up thirty minutes later to the light breathing of another person and a cold compress being pressed against his head. "_Daijoubu_?" (2) The person asked concerned. 

"Yea…." He muttered trying to get his eyes to focus.

Brown hair came into view and pleasant looking face appeared before his. "Hello," A smile. "_Watashi no Sakuma Ryuichi._" (3)

"_Hajimemashite_…" (4)Yuki said in return pressing a hand to the side of his hand as Ryuichi rung out the water into a wash bin.

"You'll be fine…you've got quite a lump on your head." He then bent over suddenly. "_Itie_…" (5)

"What's wrong?" The normally unconcerned man jumped forward to catch the other from tumbling. "Are you all right?"

"_Hai_." (6)

"I don't think so…you look pale…."

"_Honto ni nandemonai._"(7) He moved to get up from his position and stumbled once more.

Yuki caught him. "Here, sit down." He pushed the other onto the bed he'd been previously occupying.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not…" He touched a spot on the man's side and drew a harsh breath out of him.

"Ssss." Tears started to form.

The blonde looked up and brought his fingers away spotting something on them.

"Blood."

He hurriedly took off the other's light jacket then pulled up the white shirt being careful not to bother the wound. In his side, the brunette has packed in gauze with tape over the ends to hold it in place. It was already soaked. "How long has this been here?"

Ryuichi mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you."

"Only thirty minutes…"

"And it's already drenched?"

"Yes."

"_BAKA_!" (8)

The child like street performer winced at the harsh tone.

"How the fuck could you be so stupid…I could have fuckin' waited. You've got bullets in your side…"

_"Nandemonai."_ (9)

"Like hell it's nothing! Of all the stupid moronic things…fine…die see if I care, since you're so stupid and careless." He started to walk towards to the loft door.

"I'll get it checked out…I swear…"

"Sure you will..." He started out the door but stopped. "Come on…I'm taking you to a hospital. Knowing you, you'll be a hard head and wait another hour."

"_Honto ni nandemonai…_"

"Don't argue…come on.."

Ryuichi hesitated for a moment then picked up his jacket and started to put it on when Yuki barked, "Drop it. You'll only open the wound more and I won't have you bleeding like a stuck pig over my leather seats!"

Ryu smiled.

Yuki frowned. "What's that shit-eating grin for?"

"You're not so bad..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing.!" He said smiling again as he walked past Yuki.

* * *

Tohma looked very disappointed. 

"What's wrong, Tohma?" Shuichi asked, still wearing his neko-gear.

"It's nothing for you to worry you pretty little head about, Neko-chan." He said softly, placing his hand under the other's chin to lift it.

Tohma then leaned in to lick the other's neck very slowly, all the way up behind the shell of Shuichi's ear.

"_Mo_…meow..." The pink-haired hooker murmured arching his back. "Purrrrr..." He twisted his body every which way, locking his legs behind his pimp's knees. He offered his body in every way he could want to please Tohma to the fullest. He loved being Tohma's only lover; absorbed the prospect of being in constant adoration under his lover's eyes. "_Mo…_Tohma, you make me feel SOOOO good, don't stop….please DON'T STOP!" He clawed at the others back much as a cat would, digging his fingers nails into the blonde's shoulders with much gusto.

Tohma licked his lips eagerly then took a nip at his lover's exposed throat. "_Kawaii…._" He murmured for Shuichi to hear. "Neko ears simply turn me on, and that adorable tail.." He took hold of it. "…It brings erotic thoughts to my mind, you naughty pussy-cat. He ran the tail over Shuichi's own abdomen, drawing it up and down slowly then ran it over the covered-groin area.

"My sweet temptress…"

"Agh.. No, Tohma…"

"No? Why not, Neko-chan?"

There suddenly was a knock at the door and Tohma cursed. "_Kuso!_"(10)He turned around, his face hardening.

Who the hell was stupid enough to interrupt him during one of his sexual forays?

"Who is it?" He asked calmly.

"K." The American said.

"Very well." Tohma leaned in nipped the cat's throat once more then tapped him on the nose. "Stay here, Neko-chan. I'll get that."

He got up, walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want, K-san?"

"Your father wishes to speak with you….Tatsuha has established something you might want to know."

He turned to Shuichi and smiled eerily, "Perfect."

* * *

(1) Ja ne - See you later

(2) Daijoubu? - are you all right

(3)Watashi noSakuma Ryuichi - I am Ryuichi Sakuma (i think If I have that transalted correctly)

(4)Hajimemashite - Please to meet you. (when meeting someone for the frist time)

(5) Itie - ow/ouch

(6) Hai - yes (if you didn't know this by now already lol)

(7) Honto ni nandemonai - It's really nothing

(8) Baka - Idiot

(9) Nandemonai - It's nothing

(10) Kuso -damn/shit (in this case...damn)

I like to thank my friend Mei, for helping me with some of these japanese words and phrases...I'l try not to use so many next time...I just think it sounds more authentic is all

A/n: I liked this chapter..I like Kitazawa's interraction with Yuki and Yuki's with Ryuichi..please review!


	13. Mixedup Revelations

A/N: Ok thanks for reading still...here's more...

* * *

Yuki looked at the patient lying on the hospital gurney. Ryuichi looked back at him with a shaky smile. "It's okay…I wanted to do this."

"_Baka_! Don't speak.."

He was waiting for the doctor to come.

"Why the fuck did you do it?"

"I wanted to."

"For a stranger you jumped in front of two bullets."

"You-you were in trouble…" He winced at the pain.

"You're an idiot….now don't speak anymore."

He sat down wanting to leave but the look on the kid's face was so pathetic he didn't think he could budge from his chair. The again what did he care, the kid chose to jump in front of the gun. _But he wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been in danger._ "It's not my fault people are stupid…" Yuki knew he was trying to shake off guilt from himself, but he couldn't for some reason. He was trying not to care. "I'll pay for the bill then that's it your on your own as soon as you get admitted."

"Thank you…I'll be fine I'm sure. Sensei will take good care of me."

Yuki didn't comment further. He wanted the kid to quit talking; he'd just drain his energy that way.

"_Arga_-"

Yuki then did the only thing he could think of to shut him up short of smacking him—he sealed his mouth over the others tightly, kissing him thoroughly. He continued this for a good few seconds then pulled back. "There that shut you up didn't it…Stop talking. You wanna die."

Ryuichi was speechless. He sat there in bed blinking.

The doctor cameinto the room and announced, "We'll be getting you to the ER quickly..Sakuma-san…." He turned to Yuki. "You'll be paying for him…"

"Yeah…" The blonde said, wishing he could have a smoke. "Is it all right if I go now?"

The doctor looked shocked.

"You don't want to stay…?"

"Not really. He's just a stray dog I picked up…I was feeling generous, that's all." He turned on his heal and looked back at the kid without saying a word then left.

* * *

Yuki returned home late.

He threw this coat to one side and headed straight for the fridge, cracking open an ice cold beer. He sat in the dark, taking a hearty swig from the can all the while listening to the sounds the night made inside and outside the house. He put his feet up on the coffee table and looked up to the stair case to catch a glimpse of silhouette against the bare white wall adorned with a single wedding picture.

"Eiri…" His wife's voice intoned, coming closer and closer as she descended the stairs. "You are home late."

"So?"

He set the can down annoyed.

Yet, again, Ayaka had ruined a perfect evening. He was about to have some masturbatory fantasies about the pink-haired neko at the Pleasure Palace.

"Are you coming to the bed yet?"

He stared at her then nodded, bringing the beer with him.

"Go."

When he got to bed, he set the beer down on the nightstand and proceeded to vent his sexual frustration out on his wife. Ayaka mewled softly for the first time in ages then yelped in discomfort. "Eiri, please! You're hurting me." Yuki slowed down at this because pain wasn't his objective and it kind of ruined the mood.

He sat up in bed and lit a cigarette puffing away in the dark.

"Eiri, you are awfully rough today." She said quietly, sitting up as well. "I'm a little sore now"

"Go see a doctor…" He was aware he might have bruised something vaginally. After all, he wasn't an inconsiderate husband when it came to shit like that, he just didn't care about anything else usually.

He felt something warm against back and sighed, blowing smoke out. "I love you, Eiri…"

Eiri sighed again. He really hated this. He hated feeling like he was the ultimate bad guy and his wife was a victim.

Which wasn't the truth at all, she was far from victimized. She wasn't poor, she didn't go without food, he let her buy the finest clothes that she wanted (the woman had three credit cards for Kami's sake), and she had a beautiful home.

It wasn't that she hadn't had that before, but she'd certainly come up in the world when she'd married him. It was a marriage of convenience but Ayaka claimed from the beginning she loved him very dearly. Eiri had no other reason to believe that the girl didn't. He took another drag and felt her chest heave up and down as she rested against his strong back and shoulders. _What ever the hell does she see in me?_

"Eiri, do you love me…"

He said nothing.

"You never say it…and I need to be reassured." Ayaka said softly. "I still love you no matter what though…"

He said nothing still, staring into the dark with his amber cat eyes, the glow on his cigarette the only light in the dark.

* * *

Tohma's Jaguar approached his father's place of business. K stopped the car and waited as Tohma got out. He waited for his instruction as the pimp dusted himself off then leaned back into the vehicle. "Drive to that restaurant and get me some okanamiyaki, I'm hungry. This won't take long." He closed the car of the silver car and entered the domicile, shooting a chilling glare at a novice that tried to stop him from entering.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Um…."

"Um?" He gave a twisted smile. "I'm sorry that's incorrect." He sighed heavily, disgusted. "I swear, where does my father get these novices… Lackeys-R-Us."

He brushed past the young man, while the kid protested all the while, "I swear I'll shoot."

This almost made Tohma laugh so he stopped on the stairs and turned in place. He then pulled out a gun and cocked it, pointing it at him. "Will you?"

The kid trembled visibly.

"I didn't think so." He uncocked the gun and headed back up the stairs. "Idiots these days…all of them…infants."

Tohma entered his father's brightly lit study two minutes later and kneeled on the floor in front of the old man. He glanced up in sideways look to spot his cousin Tatsuha, leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. One foot was placed on the wall, his helmet beneath lying on the ground. He gave his older cousin a cocky grin and the blonde frowned and shot him an icy glare in return. The black haired you man flinched and his grin dissolved immediately. _You better wipe that stupid grin from your face…you'll only use that extra money to shove coke up your nose._

He shook his annoyance off and switched his eyes face forward to his father.

"Yes, _Otou-san_?"

"Tohma….it seems we have news from Tatsuha about that man you had investigated."

"Really?" He slid his eyes back, surprised. "So soon? Well this is a turn of events."

Tatsuha smirked back.

He knew his conceited cousin meant his being able to find anything at all…not that the information had turned up to begin with.

Tohma smiled angelically in return.

"Yes, indeed it is..." His father was far from dense and caught this exchange between them. "Tatsuha?"

"Of course, _Oji-san_." The lanky youth made his way to the center of the room and kneeled down, switching his eyes between Tohma and the old man. "I looked into the blonde's identity as you requested, cousin, and it seems I've come across a startling revelation."

"Well?"

He smiled. "You're really going to love this…"

"Spit it out already." Tohma said, annoyed.

"It seems your mystery man is none other than…" He extracted a 5x7 glossy from his jean jacket. "…Eiri Uesugi. Youngest and only son of the Uesugi clan which, if I have this correctly…isthe clanyou're marrying into, Cousin Tohma, am I right?"

Tohma's eyes widened slightly and he looked to his father first.

The old man's face remained emotionless. It was apparent he'd already been given this news.

His eyes returned to the photo on the wood floor. It appeared to be the same man, wearing a black business suit with a red tie and grey dress shirt. He wore a dazzling white smile across his face and his amber eyes seemed to smirk through it all.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, have my findings ever been wrong?" Tatsuha retorted cockily.

"What about that time in Shinjuku?"

"I told you that prick set me up!" He barked back.

"Enough." Toshimitsu Seguchi hollered, glaring at the two young men before him. "Tohma…is this sufficient enough now?"

"Yes. So I can't kill him…..My dearest Mika would hate me if I did that…" He said, his voice full of sarcasm, which luckily, his father seemed to miss. "How to deal wit this problem then?"

* * *

A/N: ok i'll admit not much happpened...apologize...maybe soemthing more in the next chapter...this is all I wanted in this one. thank you for your reviews and special thanks to Kitsuna for the father's name. 


	14. Desires

A/N: okaaay….time to get on with it….this week I was so busy…my grandmother fell and had to be rushed to the hospital.

Warning: sexual situations

* * *

Shuichi looked out the window, waiting for his lover to return home. "Mo" He mumbled pathetically then pushed away from the window and sat down on the bed once more. 

His body ached for warm arms to wrap him up tightly in their strong embrace. He longed for the strong scent of vanilla that seemed to coat Tohma's skin when they made love. Shuichi's heart thumped in his chest and he pulled his knees up to it. "Tohma-kun_…anata…koibito_…"

He rolled over to his side, gazing at the picture on top of the bedside table. Usually hooker's carried no personal belongings in their rooms. The rooms were almost sterile to give their customers the illusion of belonging to no one. He tried to fall asleep but found it was difficult without listening to the thumping of the blonde's heart as Shuichi pressed his ear against his chest. He sat up in his sleeping clothes, brushing his shoulder as a strap of his maroon tank-top strap fell off it. He hustled to the door quietly, slipping on his lavender terrycloth robe before leaving, and then climbed the stairs to the pimp's bedroom.

He tried the knob and found itsuccessfully to be unlocked. Shuichi pushed his way inside with a slight yawn, staring at the large maroon-covered king-sized bed before him. It was a bed fit for a for a person of high status...a lord. That one word described Tohma Seguchi in his eyes. It may have been cheesy to others but there was no other way he could express the infinite love and devotion he felt for the man short of calling him a prince. He was no ordinary man; ordinary men did not wield the awesome power that his lover wielded within his fist. When he spoke words, Tokyo's underground listened and listened well. He was a man other men both admired and were afraid of—and they had every right to be so, Tohma was fearsome in his worst disposition.

"What are you doing in here?" A pleasantvoice said from behind.

Shuichi turned around excited, "To-" His cry fell short when he saw Kitazawa in the door way with a deadly smile.

"Tohma-kun's not here…" He pouted. "How sad. I wanted to surprise him by pounding him into the mattress. You must be Shuichi….I've heard so much about Tohma-kun's neko-chan…" He walked forward driving the hooker backwards.

"What do you want, Kitazawa-san?"

"Tohma-kun."

"You can't….Tohma's mine…I won't let you have him." Shuichi shouted defiantly.

"He's going to get married right….You think he'll keep you with him….He'll disgrace the family as well as his new wife….But his father would never suspect Tohma-kun and I…" He put the back of his hand to his forehead. "I'm nothing but a lowly gunman and accountant after all…I'm hardly a threat…Tohma's not in love with me…so us fucking around wouldn't mean anything."

Shuichi gave a hurt and devastated look at these words.

It was true…Tohma would marry and eventually…would he grow tired of him? Would having a wife…discard the need for his true love?

"Tohma loves me…he'll find a way. He'll marry…but he won't love her…he loves only me." He gave an angry glare. "Now please leave…I have to get ready for him." 

Kitazawa gave a sick smile.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can…This'll be fun." He smiled sicklier and left the room. "Tell, Tohma-kun…I need to talk to him."

Shuichi stood there for a minute then collapsed to his knees, tears rising to his eyes. His lover was extremely late. Business with his father didn't usually last this long.

"_BAKA MO_! Tohma _no baka_!" He cried out.

"Shu…." Hiro spoke gentlyand Shuichi looked up.

Hiroshi walked over and kneeled down in front of his friend. "You okay, Shu?"

"N-n-no…Why isn't he here, Hiro? _Doshite_?"

"He's working, Shuichi. You know that."

"I know."

"Isn't this sweet?"

Shuichi froze, scared that the voice belonged to one of two options, either Kitazawa was back or Yuki had come to stalk him.

He looked up, afraid, to see Tohma standing in the doorway with predatory displeased eyes that were laced with exhaustion. "Nakano…I see you've made you're way into my room without permission."

Hiro got up. "Sorry. Shuichi, sounded upset…I just came to check on him; keep him company."

"Well, I'm here right now….I'll tend to his needs. You can leave now."

He stood there for a minute looking at Shuichi. His friend nodded and Nakano left.

The blonde looked down upon his lover then closed the door. "Are you all right?" He asked, taking off his jacket.

"Of course, Tohma-kun."

"Cause you looked awfully cozy with Nakano…"

"Hiro's just a friend."

"Is that so?"

"Hai…" He looked down and the floor, twisting his hands. Shuichi finally lost his control and cried out, "Tohma!"

He threw himself into his pimp's arms recklessly, looping his arms around the other's chest while burying his face in the Tohma's neck. He sobbed uncontrollably, he was afraid of what was happening to him. He was afraid of Yuki with his predatory looks, and his uncontrollable lust. He was afraid of how it had felt when Yuki had driven himself into Shuichi's body. Also, he was afraid of what Kitazawa had said to him. He was afraid loosing what was dearest to him; the person whom he loved beyond control. "Tohma…" He mumbled, tears staining the other's shirt. "_Onegai…Onegai…._"

"_Nande_?"

"Don't toss me aside!"

The blonde gave a quizzical and startled look.

"Now, why would you say such a thing?"

"_Onegai!_ _AISHITERU!"_

"Shuichi…you're acting awfully odd." Tohma frowned. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"_Betsuni…_"

"It's not nothing! Stop lying to me. I can tell!" He took the youth's shoulders and shook him. "Tell me the truth…."

Shuichi stayed silent for awhile.

"SHUICHI!"

The room was quiet for a moment more and the pink-haired siren looked up with troubled eyes, tears pouring down his face.

"He came."

"Who? Yuki?"

He shook his head. "Ki-Kitazawa…"

"Kitzawa? What for?"

"He was looking for you…." His lip trembled

"That's all…"

Shuichi turned aside.

"Come back!" He pulled Shuichi to his chest. "That can't be the reason you're crying…just because he came. What HAPPENED?"

"Don't leave me….don't toss me aside please… _Aishiteru_…"

Tohma held the sobbing boy to him, pulling his young lover tightly into his embrace while placing his chin atop his head. "Shuichi…shhh….it's all right…..I'm not going to leave you anywhere…..You're always going to be by my side." A sigh. "Whatever would make you think I would let you go?" He leaned down and spoke with his mouth close to the other's ear. "I love you."

Shuichi's body went slightly rigid at this admission and his cheeks flushed a deep red. He was speechless. The confession made his heart pound wild and erratically.

_Sugoi…_He thought eyes fixed upon the floor at his feet.

"What's wrong, my adorable Neko-chan?" Tohma smiled his calm and seductive smile. "Is there something that's made you so silent? Is my admission that baffling that it's left you speechless? You really are such a lost one without me…"

He chuckled silently then tipped his lover's face up and laid an upside-down kiss on the kitten's upturned mouth.

"Tohma-kun…." Shuichi breathed his imaginary tail twitching in pure pleasure.

"Lovely siren…..adorable kitten…" He leaned down to nip at the other's neck as he brushed his hand against his lover's clothed groin. "Sing for me….yowl like you're in heat, kitten….raise that voice for me."

"_Mrow_!" He actually called out in a cat-like voice, arching his back. He slid his hand along the man's thigh up and down. "Do I please you?"

Tohma laughed at this, leaning against the door.

"When have you ever not?"

He let Shuichi rub his body against Tohma's like a cat would.

"You smell….delicious." The pimp commented.

"It's that special body spray you gave me."

"I feel like I could take a nibble out of you….wild strawberries…" He laughed once more.

"You could try…" Shuichi looked over his shoulder and grinned.

* * *

Oy...I'm done...enjoy! 


	15. Turn Of Events

A/N: I'm finally back!

* * *

Kitazawa returned to his old haunt, wiping his fingerprints from the Colt before tossing it in the dumpster five blocks down.

"Piece of shit…." He muttered.

The gun had been a good piece while it had lasted. He sighed and sat down in his chair behind a musty stack of books in his accountant's room. He'd failed to carry out the job. That had never happened before. He tightened his fist with a sour look on his face. He would have had the bastard if it hadn't been the idiot brunette that had jumped in front of the gun. If the kid died, he got what he deserved. The lively young man lived from day to day off the money of others singing in the street. A feeble reminder drummed inside his head, _Aren't you the same?_

No, he was not the same as that boy.

He was a professional murderer, shelling out his services to one man in particular.

The phone rang and Kitazawa picked it up, "Kitazawa."

"I thought there were to be no fuck ups!" Tohma hissed over the line in an icy voice.

"Some brat jumped my gun. Minor set back but I had to trash the Colt…it's traceable in case that kid files a police report."

"Forget it." His boss sounded very flustered. "Killing him is out of commission anyway…I want you to forget that and focus on a new target."

"What?"

"I want you to seduce Shuichi."

Kitazawa almost choked on his own tongue if that was even vaguely possible. "Say what?"

"I believe you heard me."

Kitazawa searched for a book of matches and struck one lighting his antique candle. He looked through the papers littering his desk having the phone pinned to his ear. "Let me get this straight…I'm not to kill him, but you want me to seduce your whore…How does that help the situation, excuse me if I don't see the connection."

"Seducing Shuichi will sway Yuki-san from his pursuit…once he see you're sniffing around him—because of your past history—he'll drop Shuichi like a rotten apple."

"You really think Yuki-chan…will be so easily swayed by me…he was quite a persistent and ruthless young business man when I knew him." He opened a small lock box and thumbed through a wad of cash shoving the papers aside.

"I don't want you putting your filthy hands farther than they have to go…I want you to make it clear that you're interested in Shuichi." Tohma stated firmly.

The blonde hit man smiled and cooed, "Oh but why would I do that when I have such a delicious man like you near me, Tohma-chan…"

"Because I'll make sure you never work in this town again if you don't do as I say!"

"Feisty as ever." He said then sighed, returning his voice to its business tone. "I'll get the job done as you wish. Then when Shuichi's been put to bed maybe you and I can have a night cap.."

"Now listen here!"

"Ciao, Tohma." He hung up the phone with a Cheshire cat grin plastered across his face, counting bills by candle light and planning his next moves.

* * *

Tatsuha stopped at the door of the large house straightening his jacket. He waited until the servant let him in and led him to the main room. When the woman kneeled to the floor in her red kimono and pushed back the shoji screen, he gave her a sly wink then entered the room and kneeled down himself before a bald-headed man. The old man kept facing the altar his hands pressed together, body wrapped in the official robes of a Buddhist monk. He was muttering incantations adding incense as he went along with this. The raven-haired young man waited a good two minutes before the man finished and turned around to face him, a somber look on his visage.

He stared into the face of one Yami Uesugi, head of the Uesugi clan and father to his cousin, Tohma's soon-to-be wife.

"I'm honored to be here, Uesugi-san…your serenity is known of far and wide. Words cannot express the joy my family has in its heart to accept you into our clan, tied together by string ofmarr-."

"Do you always go on so when you really have no skill and are not earnest in your words?"

Tatsuha held his reactions to flinch or look surprised. Inside he frowned resentfully and nodded his head. "Of course, Uesugi-san, you're of course right as ever." He feigned pleasantries without hamming it up to much.

Uesugi cleared his throat and turned to the side, calling for the servant woman once more.

The young man smirked as the other man turned the other way. Of course, he'd never meant any of the drivel he'd spouted but he'd been schooled by his cousin to say only the most flattering words that would benefit their family. Yami Uesugi was not as serene and holy as anyone would say he was. Everyone knew in fact that the man was a womanizer, it was no wonder his eldest son, one Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi had such a hell-may-come attitude. He was a sly bastard that was the picture of perfection but inside he was the same as his father. He had married a nice girl that had given his family excellent connections but that hadn't stilled his ardor to go hunting once more.

His prey being one Shuichi Shindou--personal love slave to his cousin.

"Now…." The older man turned to face Tatsuha. "About this match…Tohma has not changed his mind."

"No. He eagerly awaits the marriage." He then reached in his jacket. "And as a token of his fidelity..." Tatsuha extracted a black fan embroidered with gold into the shape of a dragon along with a small silver jewelry box that was an heirloom of his family.

"Mika…." Uesugi called for his daughter.

She came into the room in a smart black pantsuit. She cast a glare at Tatsuha to which the youth just smiled shrewdly in return and secretly made a lewd motion with his tongue. Mika glared at him once more and sat down. "Yes, Father..."

"You're intended has given you gifts…"

"I see. And why is it that Tohma couldn't come himself….Is he too busy being a whore himself?"

"Mika!"

"My cousin is a very busy man….we all do our best to suit his schedule and make things less strenuous for him."

"So you come in to relieve him of money…I hear you've been using it for white powder."

"Who told you that…?" Tatsuha knew better not to let the woman bait him in front of the monk.

"I have my resources…"

Mika's father cleared his throat once more and gave his daughter a stern, reprimanding stare. She looked back at him with piercing eyes and nodded her head.

"Tell Tohma this wedding will be….interesting to say the least."

"I'm sure my cousin will be overjoyed to hear those words." Tatsuha's voice was laced with sarcasm.

The monk said, "I hope his words are not false, I'd hate for this to end poorly."

"Oh, it won't…" He got up. "It's been a pleasure, Uesugi-san. I'll be going now." He turned smirking over his shoulder in the woman's direction. "Good bye."

* * *

Ryuichi coughed into his hand and was dismayed by the flecks of blood on it. He was extremely bored but most of all he was injured with no real comfort near him. He'd had that tall blonde with him but the man had changed faces (1)within a matter of seconds. He really didn't know what to make of it. He sat up further in bed and pressed the tiny button on the side of it.

A nurse came in a moment later and tried to convince him to lying down. He shook his head, presenting his hand. He was very worried. She looked alarmed not quite understanding why her patient was coughing up blood. She turned around and immediately contacted the doctor.

Ryu lay back in his bed and went fast to sleep.

While he slept he had an extremely peculiar dream. The tall blonde sat on the edge of his bed staring intently at the young man through clear amber eyes, a cigarette dangling from his long manicured fingers. He lifted it to his lips and took a deep drag then blew it out, tilting his head up. _C'mon…you're not gonna die…why do you look so pathetic_. He got up with his hand in his pocket and tapped the end of the cigarette into an ashtray by Ryuichi's bed. _I didn't tell you to save me._ He started to leave_. Look me up when you've gotten back the will to live. _

The man then disappeared into thin air.

_Yuki… _He muttered with a smile. _I guess I'm gonna have to check up on you. I can't have you smoking yourself to death before we meet again._

He awoke to the nurse calling his name and struggled into a sitting position. He turned his head to the doctor and asked, "When do I leave?"

The doctor blinked startled at Ryuichi's bold question.

The singer wanted to be back on his feet as soon as possible. The dream had given him an invisible push. In his dream, he'd seen Yuki. The man had seemed flawless and cold, like a refined diamond but inside his champagne colored eyes Ryuichi had seen an inner pain that seemed to leak out past the lenses.

* * *

"But….why?" Shuichi was at loss for words as Tohma closed the light suitcase packed with Shuichi's belongings. "Why are you sending me away? Don't you love me anymore?"

"It's only temporary….Kitazawa will be your new _employer_ as of this moment…you will listen to him and do everything he tells you. I won't hear that you've been mouthing off to him."

"Tohma…" Tears were in his voice.

"It's only for a while. PLEASE stop crying."

"You're giving me away like some…some…cheap souvenir you found at a tourist spot. What did I do? Didn't you say you'd always love me and that you'd always keep me by your side!" The hooker's voice rose taking on a hint of anger. "Was my loving you for nothing, were your words lies?"

Tohma slammed his palm against the dresser silencing him.

"That's enough." He took Shuichi's face in his hands. "You'll go with Kitazawa…I do love you. It will be less complicated for marriage ceremony if you stay with him for awhile. When I've settled Mika in our new home, I'll send for you."

Shuichi looked at him with troubled amethyst eyes.

* * *

(1) When I say that Yuki changed faces it means he became a different person in Ryu's eyes basedon his attitude

A/N: hope you liked this


	16. Interpersonal

A/N: Hey all…..I know you've been waiting for this next chapter….so here it is…

* * *

Tohma left Shuichi in the hands of the oddly smiling accountant with a kiss on the cheek and a small fleeting glance before he got into the limo and drove off. 

_Be good, Neko-chan…_were the parted words whispered in his ear.

* * *

Kitazawa looked down at Shuichi with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Why are you trembling? I promise I won't eat you, little lamb."

"I know that." Shuichi murmured defiantly.

The blonde took his chin roughly into his hand and jerked the amethyst eyes to meet his brown ones. "Uh-uh uh…I'm your master now remember. You work for me now. Didn't Tohma-san say that?"

The hooker downcast his eyes and muttered something.

"What was that? Speak up." He titled Shuichi's face to meet him, leaning down.

"I said, yes, Sir."

Kitazawa smiled.

"Good boy. I think you'll serve me well."

_Serve him? _Shuichi thought. _What the hell does that mean? _He trembled even more at what this could mean. _Tohma…._

"That's right, _Shu-chan_..." The other man whispered in his ear, lips brushing against the sensitive skin. "As of now, you are mine to do with as I wish." Holding the boy in place he brushed his lips against Shuichi's, letting the tip of his tongue caress silk mouth beneath his. "Mmmm…Strawberries, my favorite." He slid his tongue between Shuichi's lips and stroked the inner mouth. The hooker struggled against the forced onslaught, but was held in place firmly. _Tohma! _He thought wildly, his mind screaming. _Help me! _

"Heh…Calm down, little lamb. I told you I won't eat you." _Not yet, that is. _

He let go of Shuichi and crossed over to the bookshelf in the corner, extracting a book from the highest shelf.

"Your room is the one at the far end of the left hallway. Tohma said you liked your privacy so I guess I could afford you that much..." He smiled as he said this turning around. "He spoils you to much, sweet lamb, but I think you'll soon belong only to me."

_What? _

"Well, go on, and please slip into something loose." His eyes perused Shuichi's nubile body. "What you wear now is way too tight. I don't think I'll be able to get it off."

Shuichi didn't know what to say. Kitazawa's words made him vulnerable and he felt as if the piercing stare through those laughing eyes left him completely naked. He made a move as if to cover himself, not realizing the ridiculousness of his actions. The man simply laughed with bowed lips and turned his back to him. "Run along, little lamb."

The boy made his way to the room with slow deliberate movements as if lost in a daze. The feel of the accountant's eyes on his back made him shudder and cry. _Tohma…Why did you leave me here? What did I do wrong? _He collapsed against the wall in a fit of sobs. A shudder ran through his thin body once more when he thought of Kitazawa's hands ghosting over his bare skin. He felt as if he would be sick.

"Shuichi." Kitazawa called out moving towards him.

He stopped sobbing and straightened up continuing to his room. "I'm fine." He called out in a voice as calm as he could muster. "Stubbed my toe…I'll be fine. I'm going to change now."

He crossed the rest of the distance to the door at the end of the hall and opened it.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded closer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you..." Shuichi muttered before closing the door and locking it.

He rested against the door slumping down, tears pouring from his eyes. "_Kami-sama_…what did I do…to deserve this?" He rested his arms against his knees and placed his head on them.

_So, you've given up on him eh? __See how far his love and fidelity goes. You're nothing to him. _

"No. That's not true. He'll come for me… I know he will….he loves me…he hasn't abandoned me." With this resolve Shuichi stood up and walked over to the full-sized bed pushed against the rear wall. The comforter was black velvet and the pillow cases and sheets were elegantly stripped red.

He looked through his teary eyes at his suitcase on the bed. It was a crocodile skin red with a cool, steel handle. He ran his fingers along the leather casing then carefully unlocked it, opening up the case to look at the contents inside. A variety of clothes laid out prepared for him. He sorted through them, his mind numb, turning over t-shirt after t-shirt until he came to his work clothes that sat at the bottom as if waiting to be discovered. He rubbed the skin tight yellow shorts between his thumb and forefinger then turned his attention to a loose black off-shoulder top.

He tossed the articles back into the suitcase, refusing to wear anything that Kitazawa desired him to wear.

"How could he?" Shuichi murmured, tears in his eyes once again.

Those clothes had been for Tohma's pleasure alone. That outfit had been one worn on rainy afternoon when there was no one in the Pleasure Palace but just the two of them. For Tohma to disregard clothes that had such significance that was dear to Shuichi's heart was a heavy blow. He choked out a sob full of despair.

"TOHMA!" He cried.

* * *

"So…what did you want from me?" The rmaroon-eyes looked into the eyes of the coked-up teen. "It's not like Seguchi to let his errand boy run around free." 

Tatsuha wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffing back the powder. His head was slightly fuzzy since he'd just gotten bombed out of his head. He'd been wandering around the streets looking for his favorite corner street vocalist when he'd come in contact with his drug-dealer selling a bag of coke to a new customer. Armed with cash he'd immediately made a deal with the man himself and here he was twenty minutes later, talking to Taki Aizawa, heir to the Aizawa clan, for God knows what reason.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Ryuichi."

"How should I know? Last time he visited me he was getting high on his music and associating with that trash your cousin calls his _mistress_."

Tatsuha's head swam and he tried to shake off the fact that Aizawa had called Shuichi nothing more than garbage; if it had been anyone other than Tatsuha hearing these words the other man wouldn't have a chance in hell at being alive.

"He was supposed to…" He fumbled with his words.

"What?" Taki looked annoyed.

"'Supposed to…"

The young man's maroon-eyes narrowed and he blew an angry breath out. "Gods, look at you…. You're so fucked up you can't even think right." Aizawa sneered at him. "Ryu-kun always did pick the most pathetic human garbage to pal around with, wouldn't be surprised if he caught some weird disease between you and Shuichi. Then I'd really have to dissociate myself with him." He turned around. "If that's all you want to know, I'll be leaving."

Aizawa got into a dark blue Bentley and drove off.

The teen stood there for a moment, shaking the hazy feeling in his head. He'd been trying to find Ryu ever since the brunette had not shown up at their usual place of meeting. Hanging around the musician was beneficial for him because he could always score a few dollars off of Ryuichi to harvest his drug addiction. Besides the prospect of illegal substances, hanging around Ryuichi in general was always fun to do. The thirty year-old held such promising talent as a singer and he was fairly gifted with good looks. Not to mention he had connections with Taki Aizawa as his trump card.

Besides the Seguchis, the Aizawas were a pretty influential clan which led Tatsuha to wonder why Ryuichi needed to sing for his supper in the first place.

The way Aizawa had acted as if he didn't care one flip if Ryuichi choked to death on his tongue made Tatsuha pissed off. This made him wonder what made the vocalist so amiable to hang out with the man in the first place. He was such a dick.

_Fuck him._

He leaned against the building, a street lamp flickering on and off. He then lifted his wrist to take a gander at the watch on it but only saw blur. He thought about finding Ryuichi in a city as large as Tokyo and cursed, "Damn it."

* * *

The Yakuza leader looked down upon his son with a serious look. 

Tohma was dressed in a dark grey haori and matching hakama. He had knelt on the tatami mat hands folded in his lap as he regarded his father through clear turquoise eyes. His platinum blond hair was left uncovered and the young man wore a calm, unreadable expression across his face.

K rested his broad shoulders against the wall watching this exchange openly. _The boss…He's walling his feelings in behind that mask. He can't show his father any weakness. He's afraid to loose Shuichi. _

"So, you've finally consented to this marriage. Wonderful. I knew you would agree….That tart of yours means too much for you to disobey my orders so lightly. That quick wit will serve you well, when you head our clan in the time of my passing on."

"Yes, Otou-san." He murmured with head bowed low.

"I've called the Uesugis here ahead of time."

Tohma brought up his head, watching as the screen door slid open to reveal a woman kneeling on the floor in a deep red kimono, her long hair hanging around her shoulder with her face hidden.

"It's an honor…" The woman intoned but to Tohma's well-trained ears he wasn't sure he bought it. It sounded more like some well rehearsed speech.

"I'm sorry, that we're late." A familiar voice murmured,

The air turned horribly smoke-filled.

The blonde's eyes flashed up to reveal Eiri Uesugi standing in the doorway behind his elder sister with a green alpha-menthol cigarette poised between his fingers. His ambers eyes glittered in the candle light. He smirked briefly at Tohma's semi-surprised expression.

"On the contrary, you're just in time." Seguchi-san said.

"Good." He tapped his cigarette letting the ashes fall to the floor in front of him.

Mika looked to the floor beside her and got up without her brother's aid. She looked at him irately and muttered, "Could you try not to act like such little punk?"

"I could but what would be the point, _Onee-_san…"

"Don't blow this, Eiri."

"Right. Since when have u ever wanted to marry Tohma Seguchi?"

"We'll talk about this later…" She breezed by her brother and walked forward, kneeling down once more. She looked to the younger man than to his father and said in a way of explanation, "My father could not be here today, he's fallen ill…He regrets deeply of not being able to attend."

Seguchi nodded.

Yuki simply aligned himself against the wall behind his sister and shot Tohma a mocking grin.

The other man seethed at this.

_I'm coming to think I might find a way around this no killing clause…_

* * *

_A/N: YAY...I love the turn of events...do I know anythign about the affects of coke to the human brain know...its called winging it...it was fun to write...so you know the drill...which line do you like best and which part... _


	17. Akuma

A/N: Bet you're saying...gee that was fast...I had great ideas...my scholatic brain is going...she should really be concerned with homework...

* * *

Taki entered the room, staring at the brown-haired vocalist in the hospital bed.

"So I've found you, Ryu." He muttered setting a vase full of cherry blossoms on the dresser next to the bed.

"Ah, Tachi!" The sleepy vocalist smiled though hazy eyes. "You came..."

"I was supposed to not come?" He smirked as he said this.

He sat up in bed, an IV in his right arm. "I'm glad, na no da."

Taki clapped a hand on Ryu's head. "You really are simple sometimes, Ryu….not to mention an idiot."

"_Nani?_"

"Why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?" His face turned red. "Don't you know it's stupid to risk your life like that? Especially for someone that holds no relation to you! He's one of them! You should have just let him die…it would have served him right…"

"But, Tachi…"

"I'm in charge of you….I'm responsible for your safety as much as I don't want to be—but I am. I can't protect you if you do stupid thing like throwing your life away for a stranger! DAMN IT!" He punched a nearby wall.

"_Gomen…_"

"Damn right you're sorry." The man was absolutely livid; his face had turned the bright red color of a tomato and he looked as if he would pop if you poked him in the right spot.

Ryuichi downcast his eyes, looking sorrowful. "_Gomen.._" He apologized again.

"Just don't do something stupid like that again."

He sat down and crossed his legs and sighed heavily.

"Tachi.."

The man looked up staring into narrow-slitted blue eyes. "I'm all right…I can take care of myself."

"Sure, just like you took marvelous care of yourself now."

"I couldn't let him die."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know…" He looked at the IV. "He reminds me of you, Tachi. He's really mean but I can tell, that he has a good side to him."

"Eiri the man-whore?" Taki looked dubious. "Are we talking about the same guy?"

"You shouldn't judge people like that, Tachi." He touched the bandaged wrapped around his head. "I didn't die."

"You could have." He looked at him once again with accusatory eyes.

"You're sweet, Tachi."

The maroon-eyed flashed and the man snorted. "Whatever…it's my ass on the line if I don't take care of you."

"I know. I love you, Tachi."

The raven-haired man turned seven different color of red.

"Don't say shit like that..."

"But I do. You're like a big brother to me."

Ryuichi's eyes were large and expressive.

"Damn it…don't look at me that way…" He looked away and examined the rest of the room, the stark whiteness. The clean sterile feel of metal and amonia mixed with a scent of airfreshner. A view overlooking the streets of Tokyo, he could see Tokyo Tower from here.

He looked anywhere but into those eyes that were capable of shutting a man's defense mechanisms down.

"Stop it, Tachi…" The vocalist demanded. "You never could hide your feelings from me."

Taki glared at Ryu. "Stop doing stupid things all right." He got up, hand in his pocket and clapped hand on the other's shoulder this time. "All right?"

"I'll try…but you've got to help me."

A raised eyebrow.

"With what?"

"Help me find him…"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No. I like him…he's interesting."

"What is it about you that you're attracted to people like me?"

Ryuichi got out of bed and cupped Taki's face. "Because I know…and you know…you're not all that bad." He kissed his mouth gently.

"CUT THAT SHIT OUT!"

The injured man giggled.

He sneered at this, not finding it funny. "You give brotherly love a bad context, Ryu. That was a sick joke."

"_Aishiteru, Tachi-nii-chan_."

He laughed once more turning child-like.

* * *

Ken looked up over his glasses to see the leader Taki coming forward in that sly snake way of his.

"How'd it go?"

"Same Ryu…Why does he love to kiss me like that?"

"He claims it's an odd habit of his…you know people in America…unrestrained." Ma-kun said, eyeing a nurse who was seated at the front desk.

"Yea…"

America…. Ryuichi's unusual color of blue eyes didn't come from just anywhere. Some people would have said Sweden but Swedish people leaned towards other attributes that didn't match up with the singer at all. He was said to come from America, born there to a foreign mother of mixed descent, Japanese-American with a twist of Celtic blood and a sprinkling of Canadian. However the hell that had happened Taki would never figure out.

It gave him a headache just trying to figure that bizarre combination out.

"So when's he gonna be out." The blonde asked.

"The hospital estimates two days…Doctor said he wasn't hurt badly, he's stable now and he just took a bump on the head when he hit the ground, no concussion." He let out a shaky breath.

"So you were worried about him?" Ma-kun ribbed.

"Hell no."

"Admit it, you just wanna…."

"Shut up. Don't be ridiculous. Ryuichi is the last person I want to screw."

"If you insist…"

* * *

"Hello, Eiri.." Tohma greeted, his teeth flashing.

He was leaning against a brick wall, on the outside of his father's _place of business_. The breaking dawn seem to make his feathery platinum blond hair shine.

"Cut the horse shit, Seguchi. Don't act like you're glad to see me when the look in your eyes says you'd want me dead."

"I should…for what you did to Shuichi." Frozen mask. "I can never forgive you for tainting such a innocent soul…such unblemished skin..."

Yuki let out a guffaw at this. "Innocent? Are we talking about that same firecracker?"

"I should kill you for touching him."

"But you can't." Yuki smirked. "All you can do is sit on your hands."

_Perhaps…only to stop them from wrapping themselves around your throat ne?_

The taller blonde did not look amused.

"Where is Shuichi?"

"You're on a first name basis?" He straightened his clothing looking first down the deserted street then to the man dressed in equally dark clothes as he. "I don't believe I ever gave you permission to do so. I should kill you." He muttered once more, ice within his pupils. "I should have done it myself…"

"So you were the one that sent Kitazawa after you, you bastard."

"Didn't you enjoy your reunion?" Tohma asked conversationally with an innocent smile.

"You little shit." He took a step forward.

"Ah-ah-ah…" The pimp twitched his finger and extracted the handle of a gun that was hidden under his jacket. "I suggest you don't try anything…not unless you want to get your brains splattered all over the street. Unlike Kitazawa…I don't miss."

"You sent him to hunt me down. You like to play hard ball hm?"

"Well, I knew it would be a nice gesture…Knowing your past with him. Kitazawa-san was of course eager to meet you ass well, Yuki-san."

"Fuck your nice gesture…" He turned on his heel and met his sister at the stairs.

Eiri tried to pull her along but she tugged back giving him a sharp rap on the back of the head. Her brother winced and touched the spot, but kept going after shooting his elder sister a dirty look. Mika glanced at Tohma askance and he simply smiled innocently in return. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe his bullshit smile and held up her cell phone signaling she would be in touch with him. He simply nodded back and watched as the siblings got into Yuki's Mercedes Benz.

The car made a loud sound as it roared to life.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and went back inside.

He had a feeling that Yuki…no Eiri would not quit any time soon and he schemed a way to keep the good for nothing business man away from Shuichi.

He hated doing this but…he'd have to call up an unexpected favor, one he didn't want to call in.

* * *

Fast! So any comments or insights would be welcome!


	18. Consequnces of Truth

A/N: WOW! do I seem to be pumping out these chapter like no one's business or what? on with the show?

* * *

Shuichi scampered away from the door as it opened.

He bit his lip with worry.

"Don't worry, you innocent lamb." Kitazawa assured with a not so reassuring smile.

He crouched down in front of the boy, caressing his soft cheek with the back of his hand then settling it on the inside of his thigh. He massaged a portion of the skin in circular motions with the pad of his thumb looking at Shuichi with a strange look in his eyes. "You look positively pure…" He smiled eerily.

He trembled more trying to back away.

"I bet you wake unbidden desires in men, don't you, Shuichi? You have yet to understand this power you hold off them with just a toss of your head, the arching of your back..." He ran his hand from the hooker's thigh to the small of his back and upward. The boy shuddered once more and whimpered delicately. Kitazawa's hand traced farther up his back to graze over the nape then cup the back of his skull gently. Shuichi froze and watched—as if having an out of body experience—as the brunette sealed his mouth over the others. The tongue stroked the lips as they had done before as the man let his hand slide up the other's shirt, fingers drifting and caressing the delicate skin.

Kitazawa's hands left their place on Shuichi's body and brought the youth's arms over his head, pinning them to the bed.

"My, my, you are a tasty looking dish….lucky I'm not a vegetarian.."

Shuichi pleaded with the man with his eyes, hoping Kitazawa would decide to let him go.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He smirked roughly, looking angry. "You seriously don't want to get away from me do you? Oh, but you're not allowed, Shuichi. In fact, you're the best present Tohma's ever given me."

He shrugged.

"He's always been generous. He's been thoughtful enough to share you…I knew there had to be something about you. I _was_ curious after all. Maybe if I take good care of you…I can finally..." He smiled leaving his thought unsaid.

He then laid kiss on Shuichi's exposed stomach, laving the belly button.

That's precisely when the phone rang.

"Damn it."

He pushed off away from the youth and looked back at him as he headed towards the open door. "Stay put." He ordered and walked briskly down the narrow hallway.

The phone rang again.

"I'm coming!" he hollered, running a hand through his hair irritated.

He picked up the cordless phone that sat on the table near the front door. "_Moshi, moshi_.."

"Hello, Kitazawa-san. I hope I haven't disturbed you." A low soft and husky voice inquired.

"A bit." The accountant answered tightly.

"Oh. I do hope you're taking care of my Neko-chan…if not I'll have to relieve myself of your services one way or another…"

His voice held possible threat and a bit of mischief.

"You wouldn't go that far. Stop bluffing."

"Try me." Tohma's words were of deadly promise that was offered with a conniving smile through the telephone wire.

"Hmm, well my fiery minx…" Kitazawa laughed in reply, humor reaching his eyes. "Perhaps we can get together soon. I would never make a man go back on his word."

"I think not. Treat my Neko with kid gloves or I will be forced into drastic measures. I trust you, that is why I gave this assignment to you, but if you feel you can't handle it properly, I will relieve you of it _permanently_."

"Very well. I'll make sure that he is taken good care of. And no one shall touch his pure white skin, especially Yuki-chan..." He laughed again.

"Then again it'd be more fun if, you, I and Yuki-chan were to _play_ together, don't you think?"

Click.

The line went dead.

He stared at it with a brief laugh.

"Well, how rude..." His eyes turned stony. "He always was coarse…but I believe that's why I liked him." The brunette licked his lips. "He really is a refreshing creature…and Kami knows I like refreshing creatures."

He set the phone back on the cradle and walked toward the front door. "Shuichi-kun!" He called out. "I'm going out to get some groceries…Don't step outside the apartment, it's dangerous…stalkers and rapists…You wouldn't want to encounter those fiends." Kitazawa closed the door as he said this with a kind smile unknown to the youth.

* * *

Yuki stood in the doorway to the Pleasure Palace.

He'd gotten there before Tohma did and stared up at the green-haired youth. He wore same type of clothes as he had the first time Yuki had visited his room. Strangely, the clothes seemed tighter to his untrained eyes, seeming to outline certain areas on his body. The boy looked bored, "Yes, can I help you with anything."

For a whore, the businessman would say, the youth was very well mannered. He'd probably come from very well to do family before he started selling his body to strangers—much like the courtesans of the past.

It happened.

"I'm here for Shuichi."

"He's not working today." The boy said and tried to abruptly slam the door in his face.

Yuki cought the door in his hand and pried it open. "I have a feeling he's just fine."

"You'd be wrong. We don't cater to customers that don't pay." His eyes turned icy. "I suggest you leave before I call the police…"

The blonde cracked a broad smile.

That statement was utterly laughable.

A corner of his lips turned up in a defiant smirk.

"You won't leave."

Yuki said nothing.

"I see. I'll guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

He made a sudden movement that was hidden by the door frame.

"What?"

"I'm afraid you're time is us." Suguru stated calmly.

**CLICK.**

A gun barrel was suddenly pressed to the back of Yuki's head, and the blonde felt the cold steel against his scalp just behind his left ear.

"So, is this your definition of police?"

"Not quite. I overstated when I said police…He is a type of law enforcement around here though. I suggest you not move. K-san is dead accurate with over a hundred types of firearms."

Suguru smirked a bit more, a hand propped casually on his hip.

"I see you've got this under control, K-san….I'm going to retire for the day."

The sixteen year old disappeared from sight.

"Very well, Suguru-kun." K cocked the hammer back on his gun smiling eerily. "Answer me this, Mr. Business Man….What's red, white and black all over?"

"You're shittin' me."

"Nope."

The man gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I don't know."

"Oh, come now…you're not even trying."

"I give up." He refused to play this game.

"Very well…." **Click.** "YOU'RE BRAINS SPLATTERED ALL OVER THIS WALL!" **Click.**

**Click. Click. Click.**

"Hmm…that's odd." K examined his gun. "I was sure I put ammo in here."

"Is that all?"

"Hmm?"

"You're just a gorilla with a piece…and a foreign gorilla at that." Yuki snorted, he almost sounded insulted by being nearly killed by the _gajin_. He glared at K and start to walk forward.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I need to see Shuichi."

"AH! BIG NEWS!"

Yuki turned just to have an AK-47 pressed up to his nose.

"Rejoice for I have found your answer!"

* * *

A/N: Yea that's K for you…not making sense…and all. Hope you enjoyed! oh yeah...and about kitazawa's hair color...maybe he's blond...but he's got more dark brown hair to me...so...yea 


	19. Dangerous Secrets

**A/N: been awhile hasn't it….hmmm well I had fun with this. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Freeze." A voice spoke sharply, the barrel of a small pistol pressing into the base of K's skull.

Yuki looked past the American's shoulder.

"My…what's this…" K spoke slowly.

"Don't move." The female voice said tightly.

Behind him, the bodyguard could here the gun cocking.

"You punk…Move it to the car."

Yuki smirked as he moved cautiously out of K's firing range; his gait was that of sly fox. He stopped behind his sister whosewarm brown eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, her leather gloved hand curled around the butt of the firearm, still pointing at K.

"What're you doing here?"

"Just get in the car, Eiri." Mika sighed heavily. "Ayaka's been hysterical and here I find you here of all places damn it."

Yuki smirked once more.

"And wipe that smug smile off your face." She muttered, her eyes still trained on K as she slowly backed up. She hurried to the car, pushing and prodding Eiri before grabbing her brother's ear. "Stupid punk. Get in damn it!"

"All right!" He growled knocking her hand away. "Stop your bitchin', Mika."

"Shut your mouth and get in the damn car." She snapped back yanking open her driver's side door.

"Like hell I will."

"Get in the fucking car before I shoot you where it hurts."

She lowered her pistol, her eyes meeting the American's. He grinned at her and said, "Touché, Lady Anonymous."

Mika simply glared back and slammed the car door, slipping her firearm under the seat as she started up the car. "It's unbelievable I have to deal with this crap. First, Tohma, now you. When will you men learn to stop pulling stunts like this? He turns to my father and I says I'm leaving, doesn't say where. Just gives that cat that swallowed the canary smile and leaves. Damn he's up to no good!"

Yuki didn't say anything as his sister shifted gears and floored it.

"Then, I find you at his whore house…"

Her brother gave a surprised look which Mika caught out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I was well aware of this little operation hr had going. Never thought the son of a Yakuza leader would stoop so low."

"Then do you know also about the brat he's got hidden away?"

"His whore?"

"Yeah."

Mika sharply looked at her younger brother, reality dawning on her. "I'm aware of his whore. He can keep the cheap little tramp. Gods, knows that's not why I conceded to marrying him. I don't love him so why should I mind." She took a sharp left. "Now….we've talked about Tohma. Now let's talk about you. Stay away from the brat!"

"What?!" Yuki said looking cross. "I'll see him if I want to damn it!"

"You'll keep your distance. I don't need you getting shot out of your studpidty because you didn't listen to your big sister. Stay away from the brat."

"You really don't care?"

He was of course refering to Tohma having a "mistress".

"No. I don't."

She looked at him through her dark shades, beret titled to the side. "I care about the ties our family is getting by joining the Seguchi clan. You so much as look at the brat the wrong way and you'll fuck this up for all of us. Pull your head out of your ass and think with it instead of your little one!"

Mika made another furious turn.

His elder sister was no woman to take lightly.

Yuki glanced at her with a blank expression. He was well aware she was pissed at him, but on the other hand he was also aware it was only because she feared for his welfare. His big sister had what he called "mother-hen syndrome". She constantly worried about her younger brothers. "Whatever, O-nee-san.." He replied stressing it.

"Gods, I could kill you." She grumbled in response.

Mika dropped her brother off in front of his place well aware the business man had hot-footed it all the way down to the red-light district on his own. He always was the antsy type and he didn't stop if he wanted something. "Now go to your wife damn it! The last thing I need to find is your body in the city morgue. Punk."

"Why don't you go home to father and quit nagging me?" Yuki muttered back as he got out. "Stop trying to be my mother."

"Someone has to."

"Look, I'm not gonna stop so you might as well quit bitching at me. That prick Tohma always did keep the good stuff to himself." He let the door slam.

Yuki shot his sister and irritated glance walking up to his front door. He fished around in his pocket for the keys, but when he put them up to the lock he noticed something was odd. The door was ajar slightly. He stepped back and placed his keys back before cautiously putting his hand to the door and pulling it open. He stood behind the door as he did so well out of range in case anything happened. When no sign of gunfire or anything else occurred, he slipped into the entry hall and carefully flipped on a light.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to return home….Eiri." A familiar voice spoke up with a smile to their words.

0000000000000

Tohma entered the dark house with his subordinate, Sakano following nervously all the while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sacho…Is this really safe? It seems awfully seedy." He asked clearing his throat while looking around the place they'd entered.

It was Taki Aizawa's residence.

The placed smelled of marijuana and something else he couldn't put a finger on. It was hot and littered with half-naked women lounging around and snorting cocaine while others pressed themselves to Aizawa who was seated in the front room. Several women in the hallway noticed the newcomers and got up from their places on the floor, pressing close to them smiling openly and wantonly at Tohma.

"Konnichiwa…May I help you, Tohma-san?"

So the trollop knew who he was did she?

"I don't think so…" He tried to walk around her when her friend blocked his path.

"Tohma-sama.." A pouty-mouthed brunette rubbed her hand on his arms suggestively. "…are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Please refrain from making a fool of yourself. Move out of my way." He said in a tight and dangerous voice.

The two women stopped where they were, eyes widening as they timidly moved away from him and went back to what they had been previously doing.

The blonde kept walking, smiling. "And that's how you handle trash, Sakano-san."

"Yes, sir.."

"Hmph! Don't you think that's harsh, Seguchi-san..." Aizawa voiced from his spot on a leather sofa. "…she's harmless. A crack head but harmless."

He as surrounded by more women who practically were draped over him. The room was well lit by two black floor lamps that framed each side of the room. He had his feet on the coffee table in front of him, hand tapping the arm of the chair as he pretended to look annoyed at the giggling females.

"Well, this is quaint…" Tohma smirked. "…you're telling me how to treat women. A man who keeps them around him like a menagerie."

"Gutsy as ever." Taki murmured.

He dismissed the women with just a glance. They pouted in return and received a scathing look from him. After a moment they left, disappearing into a room off the front hallway.

"Now why are you here? I assume you have a good reason for interrupting me?" He took a delicate sip of liquor.

"Of course." A smile. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Women getting to you?"'

"Not likely. It's that smell….how many pounds of marijuana do you have sitting around here?"

"Sufficient enough. We deal in it remember? It's in the back room but tends to seep past the door." He got up and walked up to him. "Follow me…" He started up some stairs. "…we'll go out onto the rooftop. That will take us away from the stench of the inventory."

Tohma smiled some more and sent a silent message for Sakano to remain on the ground floor.

"I'm surprised you're not high of the mere contact of it."

Aizawa just grinned.

"Is it wise for you to allow yourself to become incapacitated?"

"No one's smoking it. The main thing being done is the coke..." He replied pushing open the door at the top and stepping out into the cool clean air. Aizawa drew in a deep breath. Tohma stepped past him and walked up to the railing looking down first then up at the huge moon that hung in the sky. "Beautiful night."

"What do you what?" Aizawa stated flatly, not beating around the bush.

"I've come to call in a favor,"

"Name it."

"I need Ryuichi's expertise." He said speaking to the moon.

Aizawa froze in place for a second struggling to find his voice.

Tohma turned around, leaning against the rail.

"What?" He finally was able to force out.

"I need his expertise."

"Yes….I heard that."

"Oh?"

"I'm afraid that would be impossible at the moment. As much as I'd like to lend Ryu to you….his skills are unsurpassed."

"Yes I know. Why is it impossible?"

"Ryu had an accident of sorts. He's in Tokyo General as we speak."

This time it was Tohma's turn to freeze. His eyes became bigger by a centimeter but he didn't let his face betray his feelings. He took a slow deliberate but natural looking breath and said, "What happened?"

"I found him in the hospital with a bullet wound in his side. Damn idiot was sticking his neck out for someone else. As usual."

"Yuki.." Tohma murmured to himself.

000000000000000

"Yuki-chan…" Kitazawa cooed.

"Don't call me that, you bastard!"

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" The accountant got up. "Have I done something to upset you…?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Hostile as ever I see. Still holding a grudge?"

"Bastard."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Drop dead." He growled. "Where's Ayaka!"

"You're wife? Ah yes her. I was thinking you didn't care about her?" He smiled mockingly closing in on Yuki. "…you do love your wife don't you…as much as you deny it? How sweet…how sickening."

"Leave her out of this."

"How heroic Acting as the gallant and brave knight."

Yuki grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Where. Is. She?"

"She's safe. Relax. Sound asleep in her bed. Dreaming sweet dreams." He spoke calmly. "She was quite fanatic when I came so I gave her a sedative."

He threw Kitazawa against the wall.

"Get the hell out."

Kitazawa winced and rubbed his shoulder as he pushed away from the wall.

"As you wish…I suggest you do something about that. Anger mangament perhaps?" He slunk out the door. "Ja ne, Yuki-chan."

A vase smashed against the wall, missing the man.

* * *

A/N: TA DA! been awhile... 


	20. Memories

A/N: hmmm…..thanks for everyone's support since I'm sure you all have school keeping you busy….finals and all…tests…papers…

* * *

Next Morning

Tohma entered the hospital room with Taki, taking in the grown man with the child-like smile sitting in bed reading a shonen manga.

"Tachi-nii-chan!" He blurted out his eyes sparkling, all the while his smile becoming lopsided.

He made a move to leap from the bed but the raven-haired man crossed the room to stop him. "Idiot! Don't move! Your injury!"

"Gomen.." Ryu lowered his head, his imaginary doggy ears lowering.

"Don't apologize. Just don't try something that stupid!"

"Gomen." He repeated more mournfully.

"I said stop that, you moron! Gods, what am I going to do with you?" Taki sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. "Just sit back!"'

"Hai…If that's what makes Taki happy." Ryu sat back and smiled.

Seeing the goofy expression the older man was wearing he let a smile slip.

"That's nice." The brunette commented.

"What is?"

"Your smile. I like it when you smile. It makes me happy."

Taki coughed and started to frown again.

"Well, as sweet as this is, I believe I must interrupt." A soft voice said from behind as Tohma stepped up to the railing beside Taki. "Konnichiwa, Ryuichi-san. Watashi wa Seguchi Tohma." He introduced himself smiling.

"Yorisku onegaishimazu." Ryu responded as he kept smiling.

Tohma smiled. "My you seem energetic, Ryuichi-san. I suppose no injury could dim your smile, ne?"

"Well, I'm fine." He said, speaking normally. "It hurt a bit but I'm fine now. The doctor says I'm very lucky."

"Indeed you are. Now to determine when you can go home." He added thoughtfully.

Ryuichi turned his eyes back to Taki expectantly, his eyes becoming slits. "What's going on, Tachi?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nice to lie." He retorted, sounding displeased by the response.

"It's not like your capable anyway."

"Tell me."

"No." He turned around glaring at Tohma.

"Fine…you've forced me to result to drastic measures."

The singer leaned up on his knees, slipping his arms around Taki's shoulder and blew in his ear. "Daisuki Tachi…" (1)

A cold shiver went down the man's spine and he jumped away, pulling himself out of Ryu's embrace. "Don't do that damn it!" He covered his ear. "I told you not to try that shit with me!"

"Tell me then." He sat back.

"Damn you, Ryu…"

Taki turned around looking annoyed but Ryu just smiled back at him. He, of course, knew nothing could make Tachi mad at him forever. The other man was like a big brother to him, and therefore very dear to Ryu as brunette was to him and no one had to tell him that.

"Baaka." Ryuichi stated.

"Now just a damn minute."

"You are. Now be quiet, Tachi. Tohma-san wants something done and I intend to hear him out." He went all serious.

Tohma listened amazed. There weren't very many people would could speak thatway to Taki Aizawa.

* * *

Shuichi glanced up as Kitazawa walked into the bedroom and placed the bag of treats on the dresser. "So, neko, how are we doing? I talked to Tohma-san yesterday. He sounded very angry and busy, and why shouldn't he be...he's getting married. I hear it's going to be in two days." He bit into the sweet.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you to touch me!" Shuichi snapped, eyes flashing. "You harm me in anyway, and Tohma will have you head over his fireplace."

"Tohma-san handed you to me on a silver platter. Imagine how much he must think of you if he did that."

The youth trembled a bit then shook his head.

"Liar! You're nothing but a murderer…"

Kitazawa gave a hurt look. He got up and walked quickly over to the hooker, grabbed Shuichi's jaw between his fingers and pinching hard.

"Oh, dear. I believe you said something you shouldn't have." He clamped down harder. "Tohma-kun's not so innocent as you believe. You think I'm the only murderer…the only monster in this game…poor little lamb…so delusional." He took a step back and smiled at Shuichi as if considering something. "Maybe I should tell you the truth….you wouldn't be so naïve then would you?"

"Shut up…I'm not listening to you."

"Did you ever wonder what happened to your childhood friend…what was her name…Yuki…long-black hair…dazzling smile. Didn't she die in a horrible sea of blood…? All that beautiful crimson…flowing like a river…" He was whispering now.

"STOP IT!" Shuichi shrieked, now in tears.

"The day she died must've torn your worlds apart…you and that older boy looked so happy…the way you made that girl laugh…the way you three conspired among each other. You were so happy back then weren't you?" More mocking. "Poor lost lambs...Bleat away and cry for the shepherd that shall never come, for the wolf has arrived."

"Bastard…" Shuichi sank to his knees.

"Yes. Lost your fire, haven't you?" Kitazawa smiled and went back to eating his cake again.

"Bastard!" He shouted again through tears.

The blond grinned; satisfied he'd broken through the other's defenses. It would show that cheap tart that no one crossed him. Being an accountant didn't make him a pushover—it just gave him an edge. He'd make sure the hooker didn't try anything. He slowly chewed the pastry and smiled.

They were the best in town and he adored them.

He licked his fingers and opened the door once more. "I'll be in my office…You're going to stay here." He locked it behind him without another word.

Shuichi stared at the door as the lock clicked in place. He got up from the floor with a heavy sigh, bringing a photo of Tohma from his suitcase and starting deeply into the cerulean eyes of his lover. "Tohma…_Aishiteru._"

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the glass that made him jump. He dropped the picture frame, allowing it to **thunk **on the rug. He turned around slowly and took slow breaths, looking into the eyes of his best friend. "Hiro…" He looked back to the door then towards the window again. When he was sure Kitazawa was not going to return he hurried to pick up the photo then rushed to open the window. Unfortunately he was unable to open it. He gave sad eyes at the red-haired blue-eyed youth and shook his head negatively.

Hiro tried once more from this time.

"It's no use, Hiro..." Shuichi spoke trying to get his message through the glass.

Hiro made a signal with his finger and dropped back down the ladder.

_I'll be back..._ He mouthed before he did so.

"I hope so." Shuichi muttered flopping down onto the bed.

He held the picture above his head and prayed for Tohma's work to be done. _Come get me…You said you'd always love me. We'll be happy. We may not be able to have children but I'll make you happier than any woman. _

He bit back his tears and thoughts about Tohma.

Now, he thought about Yuki….not the snide Yuki who constantly harassed him sexually but the feminine Yuki with long black hair and a bright flirtatious smile. Her dark grey almost black eyes flashing in the sunlight as she laughed from her spot on the stool, chowing down on a burger between the older and younger boy.

_The older boy had brown-blonde hair and champagne colored eyes that laughed as he slurped soda through the white straw. _

_"Maiku-chan.." The smaller, fifteen year-old amethyst-eyed boy "..if you laugh too hard...soda's gonna come out your nose."_

_"Urasai..." The eighteen year-old snapped, wearing a serious face._

_This only caused the boy to grin and soda to come out of HIS nose. _

_"Shu-kun..." Yuki held up a napkin and pressed it under nose. "Here. You're all messy." _

_"Yea, Shuichi...you really need to stop being a spaz." Maiku grinned as he said this._

_"Maiku...don't be mean." He pouted._

_"I taunt because I care." _

_"That's right..." The girl nodded energetically, black braids swinging around her head._

_"You're both mean." He pouted more. _

_"Dummy." The elder boy got up and balled up his burger wrapper then shot a three-pointer into the trash._

_"SUGOI! Maiku-chan, no wonder you're on the basketball team!"_

_Maiku just smiled in return, clapping a hand on the younger boy's raven head just as soon as Yuki latched onto the older boy's his arm. "Let's go, Maiku-chan!"  
_

_"Hai. Let's go!" Shuichi concurred._

_"Heh…All right…If that will satisfy you both." He brushed bangs out of his eyes, laughing softly._

* * *

_(1) I love you, Tachi_

_PS: _Yuki is the same age as Shuichi…

A/N: Done! Wow…new turn of events ne?


	21. Anxiety

A/N: Heh since everyone's been so kind I'm gonna right more…I'll eventually get to Abstract…after this chapter I swear. But I'm excited about Pimp a lot. And as you can see I intermix Japanese with English…sometimes I don't have the chans and whatever if it doesn't feel right..

* * *

**(Turn Back to Last Night)**

Yuki entered the dark bedroom and caught the shilouette of a man who was leaning over her. He flipped on the light and shouted, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Damn…" The other man said, sniffling. "Light's fucking bright."

"Who are you?"

He was pissed.

"I'm a friend and I'm doing you a favor…I stayed with her to make sure the sicko didn't do anything…personally I don't trust Kitazawa." Tatsuha muttered getting up from the floor.

"You're Seguchi's cousin."

"Right. I am."

"What're you doing here?"

"I followed him. He seemed up to no good. Tohma might be your enemy but the last thing I want is this jackass pervert accountant diddling your wife against her will. I look out for innocent women." He smiled as he said this.

"She's fine. Now fuck off!"

"Oh, that's not the only reason I came here. I also thought you could help me out…you know I scratch your back…you scratch mine."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need a place to crash…If I go home tonight…Tohma will just kick me out." Tatsuha sighed. "After that maybe you can help me find someone. He's very special to me and I can't find him at his old haunts. I'm worried."

"Why should I help you find your toy?" Yuki lit a cigarette.

"Because I'll help you find yours."

Smirk.

The businessman froze.

"You want him don't you?"

"What of it?" The blonde growled.

"All, I'm saying is….I _might_ know where he's being kept. That's all."

"_Might_?"

"Yeah. Might…"

"Meaning you don't know shit?"

"I have a tip..I'd need to check on it. I bet you could help me find Ryu-chan.." His eyes looked cold. "…wouldn't you?"

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"My other tip says a young man was seen around town last night in the red-light district…then a gunshot…then nothing." Tatsuha swaggered over and shoved his face in Yuki's. "Now you wouldn't now anything about that would you?"

Yuki blew smoke in his face.

"Are you supposed to be intimidating?"

Tatsuha coughed.

"You tell me…I'm sure you wouldn't want Tohma knowing you haven't learned your lesson." The kid smirked through smoke filled haze. "I like to help…but not without a price as I've said."

"Whatever."

"You will. Let's go find Ryu-chan." Tatsuha reassured with a serious voice.

"And you can help me find my toy, right?"

"Hey, I'm a man of my word."

He slunk out of the bedroom.

"Please give Ayaka-san my regards we…are going to become family in two days after all. Ja ne."

With that, he was gone.

Yuki stared down at his slumbering bride.

"Family…" He murmured, putting out his.

A face flashed in his mind.

_Eiri-kun…._

A bright smile.

He sighed, his eyes.

"Gods I'm a fool." He sat down on the bed.

0000000000000000000000000

**Back to the Morning**

Tohma and Kitazawa left the hospital, leaving Ryuichi by himself. 

_Take care of yourself, Ryuichi-san._ Tohma had bid him.

_Yea, dummy…Don't do anything stupid? You'll be out of here soon. Two days tops the doctor days. _Taki added making the brunette smile.

"I'm getting out of here now." Ryuichi muttered, eyes darkening. "I can't be stuck here.."

He leaned over and pressed the button to call the nurse then waited. When the woman finals entered Ryuichi put on his best boyish look.

"Yes, Sakuma-san." She said.

"I'd like to make a call, Kurgana-saan. Please."

"Of course…"

She helped carefully him out of the bed and the hall to a green public phone. "Can I do anything more, Sakuma-san?"

"No Kuragana-san…I'll holler if I need you. This call is personal."

"Oh, all right…" She backed up and headed down the hall.

He watched her leave then pulled his card out of his pocket and ran it through side of the phone. He dialed the number after that and listened to it ring calmly. He had to get out of here!

If there was anyone who could get him out of this _she _could.

"Pick up…" Ryuichi muttered eyes closed with finger drumming against the wall.

"Nori-chan desu!" A woman's bright voice chimed over the phone line.

"Noriko-chan. You've got to get me out of here!"

"Ryu?"

"Hai!"

"Where are you?"

"Tokyo General…" He didn't get to say a word more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!? GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Heh heh…Calm down, Noriko-chan…It's not like I meant to be here. I sorta…got shot."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOT SHOT!? PEOPLE JUST DON"T **GET SHOT**, RYU!"

"Just get me out of here…I'll explain later. You know how I hate hospitals." He sounded miserable. "…After Tohma-kun left…I started to think back…"

"Stop. Just stop." Noriko sighed. "Where are you?"

"Noriko, I already told you. Just get me out of here…"

"All right…" Another sigh. "Give me half an hour. Ja matta."

He nodded.

"All right."

Dial tone.

He stared at the phone. _Hyaku, Nori-chan._

00000000000000000000

Hiroshi looked K with pleading.

"K-san, I need you to get him out. He's frightened in there with _that_ man. He reminds me of a caged bird."

"I'm not up to rebelling against my employer."

"And employer whose given his lover to the wolves…Just what kind of man is he that let's the person he loves with Kitazawa…the man is slime."

"I agree. He frightens me too." Suguru concurred.

"He's my employer but he's gone too far." The red-head tossed his hair. "Kitazawa will tear him apart…I know he's not going to listen to Tohma-sama. He's a convicted sex offender."

Blank look.

"You don't know…"

"Shindou-san is in danger." Suguru added with emotion-filled green eyes.

* * *

I'm aware me switching back and forth is odd and confusing but hopefully you understand. Yuki's scene is the night before and after that it's the morning..like in chapter 20

A/ N: WOW! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	22. Turmoil

A/N: New chapter!

* * *

Kitazawa grinned as he spotted Tohma parting ways with Aizawa.

He looked through his blue-shaded sunglasses and licked his fingers as he finished off another pastry.

The yakuza approached him with an expression that was a mixture between boredom and disappointment. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching him."

"And you're suppose to be trusting only in me…I'm hurt." He feigned the heartbroken tone that entered his voice.

"A stake through the heart couldn't hurt you…and even if it did you'd just bleed ice anyhow."

"That's not true." Kitazawa crumpled up the bag and tossed it into the trash. "…you know I'm very receptive with you." He walked closer, brushing fingers tips against the blonde's cheek.

"Back off." Tohma growled, pulling a pistol out of his jacket and placing it against the other's chest.

"Oh? My…you're awfully touchy today."

"Anyone would be when someone like you wastes their time…"

"Oh, so I'm a waste of time."

"Exactly. Unless you're useful to be you're an annoyance."

Kitazawa's face contorted with dark anger.

"Have I touched a nerve?" The pimp smirked. "Gomen…"

"You're not at all sorry. Now, I don't know if I should tell you what I know."

"Spare me the feigned anger. I'm in no mood for your temper tantrum. Just tell me what you know."

Kitazawa got closer, leering. "All right.."

A gun dug under his ribs.

He backed up.

"To be frank, Shuichi seems to have regained his memory of that night…and I have a feeling he highly suspects us of something." He watched Tohma's expression.

"I see."

"I suggest we act immediately in order to prevent situation from becoming a catastrophe."

"You say he's onto us…"

"Yes."

"His memory is returning."

"Correct. Unfortunately we'd hope for him never to know the horror he'd experienced. It was a way for us always to stay on top. We may be toppled if we don't stop this now..."

"I agree."

"Of course you agree. You wouldn't want your beloved to think less of you." He said sarcastically.

"Is that all?" Tohma snapped sharply.

"For now…." He grinned. "I'll be going. I need to see a man about a dog." The accountant left with a cryptic smile on his face. "Ja matta, Tohma-chan..."

Tohma looked after the other with a concerned look. "Shuichi.."

At this moment he was beyond thought what to do. He loved the young man very much, but he had his own reputation to protect above all else. No one would stand in the way of it, and Shuichi suddenly regaining his memory was something he didn't wish for. It was his one bargaining chip that kept the boy close to him where he was desperately needed. He had never wanted to take this action, but it seemed to be his last resort. Something's were meant to be no matter how much you shoved the past behind you. One could not stop destiny after all.

"Well, Souichiro..Everything comes back to haunt you, ne?"

He returned to his second residence that was on the far side of town, dropping his long coat in the chair by the door. He sighed heavily as he walked up to the buffet table and picked up a picture of himself with another man. Souichiro Shindou had jet-black hair and dark amethyst eyes. Tohma felt a cold hand run itself down his spine and he shivered. It was strange to see those eyes staring back at him. They gazed at him with such clarity it felt as though he was peering into the past. One he'd soon as well forget. "Damn it…" He murmured putting his fingers to his temples. "Damn it…" He murmured putting his fingers to his temples.

Tohma felt the eyes turn into piercing accusation.

"Don't look at me that way. I did what I had to do; what I felt was necessary. I didn't have any other choice!"

He put the picture face down exasperated. Arguing with an image, he should have felt like a fool. No, not just should have, he did.

"Happy endings don't come to my family. It's not that kind of life, Souichiro-san. You'll have to get use to that. I'm taking care of him so that's all there is to it. You don't have to worry." He spoke, plopping down into a chair.

It seemed he was speaking to the ceiling or thin air but he was really having a conversation with a long forgotten memory. A memory that was coming back to haunt him that had perhaps had never left in the first place.

"He'll never look at me the same again."

His eyes held a serious look as he gazed off into the dark.

* * *

Taki approached the small nightclub with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, he slipped past the security—after slipping the man a fifty—and continued on to the backroom. He listened to the up-beat music; the loud thump of bass, the flashing of the strobe lights that shed light on the people in the club. Groups of people surrounded small tables and booths barely lit by the artificial light, a man in one booth raised his glass to Taki before taking a long sip of his liquor. The crimson eyed individual nodded back and tapped the shoulder of the nearest waiter, delegating his order before, pressing in between two women before disappearing down a dark hallway.

Men were grouped in the hallway, arms folded as they cast Taki discriminating looks. He glared back causing one or two to shrink away while others simply smirked. "Ken in?" He asked one particularly thin man.

"The boss? Might be…then again Maa's with him, so he might not be alone."

"Yea, I saw two women go in." Another added.

"Guy always was a whore…"

"Watch your tongue!" Taki barked with flashing eyes.

The beefy looking guy jumped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He continued to snarl, brushing past them and pushing open the door then closed it behind him with a loud slam. "Morons.."

Maa-kun looked up with two women gathered close to him.

"Tachi…" He started to say.

"Get lost." Taki snarled once more, this time directing at the two bimbos.

They jumped up fright in their eyes and hurried out of the room. Taki once more kicked the door shut, looking sour as he turned around and looked at his friends . "Geez, what's got you looking so pissed?" Ken asked from behind his shades as he looked over the cards in his hand. "Ryu's in the hospital. Stupid little fuck.."

"Damn…" Maa-kun swore softly. "..but that's no reason to kick out the chicks."

"They're all a bunch of whores!"

"True…but they're easy. Plus you have the same bimbos all over you're place!" The blonde pointed out. "…I don't see you complaining."

"Yea, and most of them are not good for anything else besides snorting crack and fucking." Ken added laying down his hand with a grin.

"Not you too!"

"You're the one that starts this…Don't invite them and it wouldn't go that way."

"Bunch of haters."

"Quit you're bitching. We've got more important things to do then talk about those skanks!" Taki snapped throwing his jacket over the arm of one chair. "Ryu's in the hospital which means it will take awhile till he can take on any job, which leaves us at a disadvantage. Not to mention Seguchi wants Ryuichi's services in the order to pop this Yuki guy."

"And this affects us how…."

"I need one of you to do it instead."

"Us!?" They both repeated.

"Yes, you. I promised Seguchi Ryuichi, but you and I know it would be stupid to make him go out so soon after suffering a bullet wound. He wouldn't be able to pull off the job correctly; the pain would get the way of his focus. We can't afford that."

"We'd like to help…"

"You'll do it." He turned to Maa. "In fact, the job is yours, Maa-kun."

The blonde nodded with a serious face.

* * *

Yuki got off the phone with his secretary that just informed him that the brunette was still indeed in the same hospital he'd dropped him off at.

"Good…" He murmured, hanging up the phone before lighting a cigarette.

The reckless kid had been stabalized.

"Good."

It was strange really...to feel such relief. He never would have thought he had the heart to feel this way. Still Yuki couldn't help but feel concern over the idiot that had intercepted the bullet on his behalf. A flood of emotion swamped his heart and he felt strange to say the least..He was overhemled by this feeling so much so that he felt as if a draft had blow in. He shook his head and stubbed out the cigarette. "It's nothing..."

It wasn't like him to feel concern for anyone.

A face flashed into his mind; a brightly smiling face with flashing blue eyes. A child's smile with innocent wholesome eyes.

He growled in frustration and got up. It's not like the kid mattered to him, it's not like he was anything to Yuki. Who was he for he to be thinking about him at all! _Forget him! _

_"_FORGET HIM!"

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed! giggles 


	23. These Feelings Which We Feel

A/N: okay folks...more Pimp...enjoy!

* * *

Noriko stared at Ryuichi with a cross look in her eyes. "Damn it, honestly…You really should be locked up for your own safety!"

"Noriko…Don't yell." He whined, shrinking back from her angry expression.

"Well, what do you expect when you go around getting shot? Are you asking for an early funeral!?"

He sighed. "I already went through this with Tachi-nii-chan…do I have to go through it with you too, Nori-chan?"

"Damn right!" She grabbed his ear harshly. "Now, c'mon, I'm getting you out of here." She let go of his ear and released the rail on his bed.

"What about the IV?"

"Don't worry." She unhooked the IV bag and the morphine drip from the stand. "Hold these."

He took them from her.

She then unclipped the monitoring devices from him and rigged it so it appeared everything was all right.

"Wow…you're really awesome…" Ryuichi voiced

"Hey, I'm good with my hands..." She replied with a smirk.

The brunnete laughed realizing this was extremely dirty.

"That was bad, Noriko.."

"Hey, you're the one with the dirty mind, Ryu-chan."

"Yeah, but you said it!" He retorted.

"Hush! Do you want them to figure out you're making a break?"

"Well no.."

"Good, then sit still, Ryu, I'm almost finished."

Silence.

"I saved him of my own will…" He said softly.

"What did you say, Ryu?"

"I said, I saved him of my own will. With all the death around me its only reasonable I would want to save someone for once instead of killing them…" He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Ryu-chan.." Noriko put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to kill him. I don't want to hurt people anymore. Tachi can't make me do that!" He shook his head. "I hate it here too. The walls are white..I hate being in this room, it's like back then!"

The woman put her arms around him. "Shhhh..Nothing like that is going to happen."

"You don't know that!"

"I don't but I won't let it happen regardless." She stepped back. "Now stop being a baby, we've got to-"

Noriko turned towards the doorway and stared into the amber eyes of one temperamental blonde. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and gave a slight smile, if one could call it that. "Who're you?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"It's you!" Ryuichi's voice cried from behind her. "Oh, thank Kami-sama, you're all right!"

The blonde looked at the youth that sat in the bed.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty…"

"You're shittin' me right?"

"I don't think I understand." He said with a smile.

"You're OLDER than me?"

"I guess. It's a good thing you're okay. I was afraid Seguchi-san and Tachi had…."

He smirked. "Not. A. Chance."

"Why are you here? I would have though a guy like you would leave poor, Ryu-chan, high and dry after what you did to him."

"What I did to him?" Yuki parroted. "You make it sound like a knocked him up."

"He took a bullet for you! You owe him!"

"Shut up."

He brushed pass the woman and stepped up to the bed. "Are you…" He looked away as he said the last words. "…all right?"

"I'm better. I need to get out of here….you'll help us right?" His eyes turned into slits. "I hate being in hospitals, I don't have good memories of places like this. I'll do anything if you help Noriko get me out of here."

"I don't want anything from you." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"If you don't want anything, why did you even come?" Ryuichi stared at him. "You're the type of man who only does something if it benefits you. So why did you come for basically nothing?"

"Is that so?" Yuki walked forward with deadly eyes and hands in his pockets. "So you think you know me that well, do you..."

"I do. You're harsh and anti-social. You're so much like him it's strange. Maybe you're brothers or cousins and you don't know it. You're all the same. Maybe that's why I like you. You act like a complete dick but I know you're not a bad person. Same with Tachi…or maybe I'm screwed up in the head…..who knows."

"Dumbass."

"What?"

"You heard me." He grabbed Ryu's ear. "You're such a dumbass. Going around talking like that's gonna get you beat the shit out of."

Ryuichi knocked his hand away.

"I don't think so. No one would dare mess with me." His dark blue eyes flickered. "I may hate to kill, but at least no one FUCKS with me. They all know better."

He ducked his head.

"Now, are you helping or not? I might grow impatient."

Yuki was slightly burned by the older man's tone. Who the hell did the punk this he was?

"Am I supposed to go running scared?" He took a drag. "You may act tough, kid, but you'd never make it out in the real world. There are worse men than me and this Tachi; men who'd sell their own family just to be on top."

Ryuichi suddenly grabbed Yuki by the collar of his dress shirt. "You know…I like you, but I can easily dislike you soon enough…" He hissed in a soft voice. "It's because of me your alive…Please don't waste my efforts."

A sad look entered his eyes.

"Ryu-chan..Let go of him." Noriko's voice chimed in, gently prying his hands off the blonde's shirt.

The brunette's manner changed and he slowly let go, sinking back against the pillow.

"Just don't push it. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

* * *

Shuichi sat up in the room, tears in his eyes.

"Tohma…" He whispered.

The one person who he loved most in the world had betrayed him so deeply. It cut him to his heart and he cringed as if from the pain. "Tohma.." He whispered once more on a choked sob. He didn't know if it was possible to continue, not like this. If it couldn't be Tohma…it wouldn't be anyone. "No! No, no, no, no…" He grasped his head and shook it sharply from side to side. "Tohma-kun, please..I thought you loved me. You told me you did. Why did you lie to me? Why?"

He blinked, holding his lover's black vest to his chest as he inhaled his scent. Through the veil of tears he looked the picture of Tohma he had on his bedside table. He could remember back to the day when he'd first met him…

_"Well..he certainly does have the looks.." A young Tohma commented, turning Shuichi's face this way and that. _

_He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Shuichi's, coaxing a long drawn out kiss out of him. The boy responded surprisingly well, tongue flicking against Tohma's lips. _

_The older man leaned back._

_"I knew it. He's wonderful. A wonderful addition. I think I'll take him…" He said with a lustful and confident look. _

_Shuichi brought to fingers up to his lips and stared at the blonde with wonder. _

_"You'll suit my place fine…What's more..I think you'll suit me even more." There was a faint purr to his words as he released Shuichi's chin from his gloves fingers. _

_The black haired bow shivered under the man's gaze and the eerily calm smile that graced is angelic face. Bright cerulean eyes were shaded by a black fedora. _

_He ran his hands the boy's hair and frowned. _

_"Perhaps…" He mused. "..yes, I think pink would suit you..." 'And it would suit me…' "…I'll take good care of you. I promise."

* * *

_

A/N: Oh yeah….Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	24. Rising Iire

N/A: From her long awaited 's Neko-chan!

Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me; it is the property of Maki Murakami.

Warning: Adult Language and Situations.

**

* * *

**

Yuki held Ryuichi up against the wall steadily, staring into the other's sharp blue eyes as he waited for the young man's companion to come back. He tapped his foot watching the seconds tick by on the clock on the wall. He anxiously chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling a burning gaze of the youth beside him.

"What!?" He snapped looking at him irritatedly.

"Why are you helping me?" Ryuichi asked once more.

Yuki refused to answer the question and turned his head aside. He glanced around the room at the stark white surrounding, wincing as the man's fingers dug into his arm.

"Are you going to answer me? Or pretend not to here?"

The businessman was very aware of the presence that shifted and stirred next to him. He, in fact, was made all the more aware that Ryuichi did this to irritate him and to solicit his attention He whipped his head around, eyes peering into Ryu's.

"You're annoying do you know that?"

"And you're not honest—not with yourself anyway." He smiled.

"What's your point?" Yuki leaned in, his face close to the other's.

"IS that all you can do, answer a question with a question? Looks like your subconscious is trying to tell you the real truth."

"Stay out of my head!"

"How about you shut your mouth?!" A female voice snapped. "You're here and you never left; which means Ryuichi's right. Though I can't, for gods knows why, what my Ryu sees in you." Noriko continued as she sighed and yanked the duffle bag from his grasp. "Are you in or out, is what I want to know."

He dismissed this with a snort.

The purple haired woman shot him a frustrated look as she carefully guided Ryu into the van. "Look, just get in. We've got to peel out of here, before the cops catch on." She slid behind the wheel, watching as Yuki nonchalantly made his way into the car. Frankly, this irritated her even more given their dire situation.

"I'm in." He announced, lighting his cigarette.

Noriko threw the van into drive, pulling away from the hospital. She slid a sideways glance at the blond-haired man lounging in the passenger seat. She didn't really trust him; and it worried her even more that Ryu did. If she so much as uttered a word against the man, Ryu would turn against her in a moment's notice, and she couldn't afford for that to happen. The last thing they needed was the top yakuza hit-man going AWOL on them.

"What are your terms?" She asked making a right out of the parking lot.

Yuki took a deep drag and looked her way then glanced at the young man in the back seat.

"I'm not doing this for him, I'll make that clear."

"I knew it."

"I need you guys to help me get something."

The woman harshly turned left, speeding through a red light "And why would I do that?

"I'll make sure both of you a compensated."

Noriko laughed at this.

"Do you think we can be bought off?"

"Maybe….." He looked up. "….Sakuma…"

Ryu looked back at him, his reflection caught in the visor mirror.

_Yuki sat in the hospital room staring down at the unconscious youth; a mask of his nose and mouth to aid his breathing. His eyes flicked up at the heart monitor, watching the blip of the life line spike steadily. For some reason, though he wasn't sure, in his heart he felt uneasy. He kneaded his hands, wringing them. _

'_-huichi…'_

_At first he thought he heard it in his head. _

"_Shu-ichi…."_

_No, he'd definitely heard it right! His head jerked up, his eyes following the man's lips under the mask. _

"_Shuichi…" _

"The night you were hospitalized…..I heard you mutter a name….Shuichi…."

"Shu-chan!?"

"So….you do know him…?"

"Where is he!? Tell me!"

Yuki smirked

He really didn't have any idea where the boy was, but he would use this new bit of knowledge he'd gained to its full advantage. It was obvious from the concern in Ryuichi's eyes that the man was well acquainted with his delightful, delectable Shu-chan. He pulled a seedy smile, erotic thoughts making their ways into his head. His delicious, ivory-skinned Neko-chan….sprawled out on silk, crimson sheets, writhing erotically, his erection twitching between his legs. Yuki licked his lips inwardly at this thought, groaning all at once.

"He's in danger." He said.

"How?" Noriko drilled him.

Yuki ignored this. "I know where he's being kept." He stared into Ryu's eyes. "…you want to save him don't you?"

Ryuichi's eyes turned to Noriko; she could see the pleading look that dwelled within.

_Please, Noriko-chan….._

-------------

Tohma answered the phone on the second ring; it was Taki. The yakuza rolled his eyes irately. He'd specifically told the other man to give him three days before attempting to contact him. "

"Yes, Aizawa-san?" He answered in a clipped voice.

He could hear Taki smirking over the phone.

"You sound a bit irritated, Seguichi-san…"

"As I should be…..You're going to blow this for us." He rubbed his temple, feeling a headache starting to surface.

Taki switched the phone to his left ear. "You're stalling." He didn't like to be toyed with in this manner. "You could easily take hold of the whole sector _without_ the old man's permission, but you bide your time like a nervous schoolboy. That isn't going to get you anywhere in this world"

The man had balls, the gangster lord thought. The last thing he needed was some upstart yakuza brat talking down to him as if he were nothing more than a hired piece. He was THE yakuza boss, and the little brat had damned well remembered it. Tohma crossed and uncrossed his legs, banging the heel of his shoe noisily against the side table, rattling the candy dish.

He held back all the pent-up irritation he held inside; resorting to inward mulling .

"I'm simply waiting for the right moment" You moron. "If I rush the procedure, it will become evident to my father and his subordinates that something is wrong." He slowly pulled his gloves off his hands as he said this. "….and I _do_ want to avoid anything that raises the attention of my father." Tohma slapped them down on the table.

"Just so long as you keep up your end of the deal." His voice became dead serious

"Of course." A eerie smile. "Whatever gave you the idea that I wouldn't?"

Taki stood up at this, feeling his rage rise at the mocking tone in the other's voice. There was one thing he didn't care for, and that was being played a fool. He squeezed his left hand into a tight fist, watching the grandfather clock's pendulum swing back and forth.

"Don't fuck with me, Tohma. I don't like being fucked with."

There was a long drawn-out pause.

A small, quiet laugh.

"Hah, hah,hah,, heh, heh…" A sigh. "Let me make this clear, Tachi-kun…If I choose to 'fuck with you' as you so quaintly put it that will be my prerogative." He stood up., his voice becoming frighteningly calm and dark "In fact, if I choose to have your head mounted over my fireplace…I'm capable of doing that too. I'm capable of so much. So don't try to "fuck" me over—do I make myself clear."

The line became silent.

"Am I clear, Aizawa-san?"

"Clear." Taki answered tightly.

"Good….I'll call you when we've moved the plan into the next stage."

**Click.**

The yakuza stared down at the receiver and slammed it back into place.

"Stupid bastard…." He mumbled, stripping off the rest of his clothing before retreating to his bedroom.

-----------

Maa-kun and Ken pulled up in Ken's Mini Cooper, parking a block away from the target's home. Ken pulled off his shades and let the car idle for a second. "That it?" He asked his partner.

Maa looked at the hand-written address then back up at the posh three story house. "Seems so." He licked his lips then turned to Ken, "When do you want to do this?"

"Boss'd like it sooner the better."

"Yea, but Tachi aint' doin' this, we are."

"Yea, but we also don't want to fuck up."

"I don't 'fuck up'." Maa looked angry at this insinuation.

He got out of the car and slammed the door in a way that would irritate Ken. "Hey!" the other protested predictably. Maa turned to him and snapped, "Shut it! There are things more important than your damn car! Yuki-san needs to be taught a lesson, and we were given the job. Now are you gonna do it or not?!"

Ken pulled a frown in return. "Don't hand me your shit, Maa-kun. I get the job done and you know it!"

"Then don't start pussying out." He pointed in the direction of the house. "His house is that one. I say we take him out at night; when he starts goin' out for his nightly prowl."

The brown haired man smacked the gum in his mouth. "What about sound? It travels—and he's got a crap-load of neighbors."

Maa nodded then smoothed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"We use a silencer." He announced after a moment of thought.

"And the body?" Ken started to blow a large bubble.

"We'll drive in to the city, leave it in the park."

"Plain view?"

"The lake." He motioned to the car. "I've got tools in the back seat….that includes a tarp."

"So we're slicing him up?"

"Easiest way to do it."

"Gloves?"

"Compartment in between the seats."

"Good….last thing I need is blood in my car." Ken grumbled.

"I don't even know why we came in this thing anyway. It's too damn small for a job like this."

A clattered sound came from the house.

Ken and Maa ducked behind the Mini-Cooper, peering over the top. A figure, it appeared to be a woman in what seemed to be a robe was standing on the stoop of the house. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and her long hair was worn down around her shoulders. Ken couldn't see her face from where they were standing.

"She's crying." Maa spoke up silently.

"His wife?" Ken guessed.

"Think so." He wanted for her to retreat back inside the house.

"Shame…" The brunette adjusted his sun glasses. "She's gonna be crying even more once we get the job done." A smile. "What a bitch...."

* * *

A/N: WOW! It's been awhile since, I wrote I know I know bad author…..but I was trying to get my degree and I have it now…Bachelor's of Arts Woooo! So I hope you enjoyed….(And Ken was talking about the situation not Ayaka, meaning she herself is not a bitch)


End file.
